Servant Juga Manusia
by Vaynard
Summary: Entry fic untuk kontes "Beetween Good and Evil". Kalian pikir, para Servant itu adalah pahlawan tanpa cela? Kalian salah! Servant juga manusia. Punya rasa punya hati. Jangan samakan dengan pisau belati...
1. Seven Sins: Gluttony

Entry untuk kontes fic "Beetween Good and Evil". Tujuh Dosa Besar dan Tujuh Kebijaksanaan Roh, mari kita coba...

Theme 1: Gluttony

Setting: UBW. OOC berat buat Saber, hahaha.

Disclaimer: _franchise_ Fate adalah milik Tuan Jamur dan Tipe-Bulan yang luarino biasarino! Jangan lupa Takeuchi dan Unlimited Saber Works!

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Juga Manusia<strong>

**A Fate-verse fanfic**

**Fate © Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON**

**Chapter I**

**Seven Sins: Gluttony**

* * *

><p>Arturia Pendragon sering berpikir, betapa beruntungnya dia mendapat <em>Master<em> seperti Shirou Emiya.

Berbeda dengan _Master_-nya di Perang Cawan Suci sebelumnya, 10 tahun lalu, Kiritsugu Emiya. Pria yang sangat dingin bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri, dengan tatapan mata kosong seolah dia kehilangan harapan atas dunia ini. Dia lebih cocok disebut sebagai robot daripada manusia, segala tindakannya benar-benar pragmatis dan mekanik.

Tapi, putra angkatnya, Shirou, tidak seperti itu.

Seorang pria muda yang naif dan selalu berpikiran positif terhadap semua orang. Idealis yang mengejar impian sang ayah angkat untuk jadi "pembela kebajikan", menjadi "pahlawan". Sekilas, bagi seorang _Servant_ yang harus melindungi _Master_-nya, Shirou amatlah merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia seolah tidak menghargai keselamatan dirinya sendiri, terus melemparkan diri ke tengah bahaya seperti itu.

Meskipun Saber sudah sering sekali menekankan bahwa tidak mungkin seorang manusia bisa menghadapi Roh Pahlawan... Shirou tetap nekad. Belakangan kemampuan mempertahankan diri Shirou memang meningkat pesat (entah karena apa), tapi pertempuran antar _Servant_ tetap berbahaya untuknya. Saber tidak akan pernah bisa menyetujui tingkah sang _Master_.

Kiritsugu sang ayah adalah seorang penyihir yang handal... bukan, dia adalah Pembunuh Penyihir. Saber tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya, karena kalau dia boleh jujur dia malah mengkhawatirkan siapa yang akan jadi lawan pria itu. ia ingat bagaimana akhir Kayneth El-Melloi, _Master_ dari Lancer pada Perang Cawan Suci keempat, akhir yang sangat tragis. Sampai sekarang Saber selalu merinding jika mengingat kutukan Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Lancer yang menjadi korban taktik licik Kiritsugu, kutukan seorang ksatria yang loyalitasnya dikhianati sang _Master_. Lebih dari Shirou, jauh melebihinya, Saber tidak bisa menyetujui tindakan Kiritsugu.

Tapi kebodohan Shirou ini membuatnya lebih layak dilindungi sebagaimana peran seorang _Servant_ yang sesungguhnya. Tentu Saber tidak bisa membenci itu. Sehingga, jika dia boleh memilih, dia lebih menyukai Shirou sebagai _Master_-nya.

Selain itu ada satu faktor lagi, yang menurut Saber adalah faktor paling penting dari hubungan _Master_-_Servant_ yang sekarang dijalaninya dalam Perang Cawan Suci kelima.

Shirou... jago masak.

-xXxXx-

Sore itu, Saber kembali melatih Shirou di _dojo_ kediaman Emiya. Shirou pernah bilang kalau dia akan bertarung bersama Saber (pemikiran bodoh, Arturia mengakui), jadi sang _Servant_ merasa bertanggungjawab untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya... paling tidak agar dia bisa bertahan hidup cukup lama sampai Saber datang menolongnya di saat masalah.

Tapi, manusia melawan Roh Pahlawan, jelas sangat tidak imbang. Sepesat apapun perkembangan kemampuan bertarung Shirou selama beberapa hari ini seolah tidak ada artinya. Hanya dalam 10 menit, Shirou sudah terkapar penuh luka lecet dan lebam di sana-sini akibat kerasnya pelatihan dari Saber. Itu bukan masalah karena Shirou secara misterius memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang luar biasa... istirahat 15 menit, biasanya luka-luka seperti itu sudah pulih.

Sekarang Saber tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan Shirou, memangkukan kedua tangan pada tangkai _shinai_ yang barusan digunakannya, pose favoritnya selama dia jadi raja.

"... apa kamu mengerti maksud saya, Shirou?"

Ia bertanya begitu, mengakhiri nasihat (cukup) panjang lebarnya tentang kekurangan dan kecerobohan Shirou selama latihan. Sang _Master_ tidak bisa melawan lagi, dia fokus memulihkan nafas dan luka-lukanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, Saber."

"Hmph, baguslah kalau begitu-" belum selesai Saber berkata, terdengar bunyi gemuruh pelan entah dari mana... perutnya berbunyi. Bagi seorang gadis, itu hal yang sangat memalukan, tapi dia tidak menganggap diri sebagai perempuan. Arturia mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menoleh ke arah jam dinding, yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Pantas, sudah waktunya makan malam sih. "D-daripada itu, Shirou. Saya... membutuhkan asupan nutrisi."

Tanpa Saber menggunakan kata-kata keren seperti itu, Shirou sudah mengerti kalau _Servant_-nya itu... sedang lapar. Emiya junior menghela napas dan bangkit ke posisi duduk bersila, lalu berkomentar dengan entengnya, "Seperti biasanya, kamu ini rakus ya, Saber."

Tampak kepulan asap pink membubung dari wajah Saber. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, _shinai_-nya berayun-ayun mengancam, "W-walaupun kamu _Master_-ku, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perkataanmu tadi!"

Shirou hanya bisa tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah imut _Servant_-nya itu. Saber biasanya kalem dan tenang seperti aliran sungai musim panas, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan makan, dia bisa agresif dan '_dere_' seperti Rin Tohsaka.

...

"Maaf mengganggu..."

Baru saja Shirou hendak memulai mahakaryanya di dapur, datanglah seorang tamu tidak diundang... dua, jika kau menghitung _Servant_ yang bersamanya dalam wujud roh tak terlihat.

Dengan penampilan khasnya, kaus lengan panjang merah mencolok, rok super mini, dan _zettai ryouiki_ (_grade_ S!), Rin Tohsaka menyelonong begitu saja, masuk ke ruang keluarga kediaman Emiya. Dia juga seorang _Master_ di perang ini, tapi sedang dalam aliansi sementara dengan Shirou dan Saber untuk memburu _Master_ dari Rider yang mengancam murid-murid sekolah mereka. Sejak itu, dia suka seenaknya datang ke rumah Shirou untuk mengganggunya.

"Ah, Tohsaka? Mau apa lagi kamu kemari?" komentar Shirou dari arah dapur.

"Hehe, nggak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku mengecek kondisi teman aliansiku... masih hidup atau sudah mati," jawab Rin, sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Saber.

"... oke?" Shirou hanya bisa menghela napas. Rin adalah idola di SMU Homurahara, walaupun sifat aslinya (yang hanya diketahui Shirou... dan Issei, sepertinya) cukup buruk. Suka menggoda, egois, dan jutek abis. Tapi menurut Shirou, dia teman yang baik. Terlalu baik malah, mengingat posisinya sebagai penyihir yang mengawasi kota Fuyuki ini.

"Malam, Rin," sapa Saber. Pipinya sedikit menggembung karena mengemil biskuit di atas meja makan.

"Malam, Saber," balas Rin. Dia tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah sang _Servant_ pedang di depannya, itu imut sekali. "Ara, jam segini kamu baru mulai masak untuk makan malam, Emiya-kun?"

"Yap, barusan Saber melatihku habis-habisan, kami sampai lupa waktu."

"Heee..." hanya itu komentar Rin.

Selanjutnya, suasana jadi lengang. Hanya terdengar bunyi acara tidak jelas di TV dan hentakan-hentakan Shirou yang memotong-motong bahan masakan. Rin menutupi mulutnya dan menguap. Ini membosankan. Biasanya, dia bisa menggoda Shirou, tapi kalau sedang di dapur, dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tidak mempan diapa-apakan seperti Berserker.

Sebersit ide nakal pun terlintas di pemikiran sang setan merah.

"Ne, Emiya-kun?"

"Apa, Tohsaka?"

"Kalau aku kemari, kamu selalu memasak untukku," kata Rin. Dia tidak perlu bertanya apa Shirou sekarang akan memasak untuknya juga, karena biasanya dia selalu begitu.

"Kamu 'kan tamu, sebagai tuan rumah aku harus melayanimu," jawab Shirou. Ia tidak keberatan, toh ia suka memasak. Karena Saber makannya (sangat) banyak, dia terbiasa memasak untuk porsi lebih. Tambah satu-dua orang tidak apa-apa.

"Hmph, itu benar. Tapi bagaimana kalau sekali-kali aku yang melayanimu? Keseimbangan gender, menurutku."

Terdengar bunyi hentakan yang cukup kencang, sepertinya Shirou memotong sayuran terakhirnya dengan terlalu kuat.

"... apa maksudmu?"

Kena, Rin menyeringai licik. Saber memandanginya dengan berkedip sekali dua kali, tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis di depannya itu. Sang pewaris Tohsaka lalu bangkit dan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, "Malam ini, aku yang masak."

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah dapur, disusul dengan Shirou yang kebingungan.

"Kamu... mau masak, Tohsaka?"

"Yup, aku sudah bilang 'kan, gantian," Rin menyingsingkan lengan kausnya. Sebelum Shirou menolak kemauannya, dia menyunggingkan senyuman seram khasnya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu, Shirou."

Ugh, Shirou mundur selangkah. Gadis ini, kalau dia sudah berniat, takkan ada yang bisa menghentikannya! Iapun merundukkan badan dan menghela napas, "... baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Hehe," Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi! Aku akan membantu-"

"Archer, ikat dia."

"... preferensiku bukan seperti itu, _Master_," terdengar suara samar-samar, dan sekejap kemudian muncullah wujud _Servant_ milik Rin. Seorang pria tinggi berkulit coklat dan berambut putih. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dan dengan sebelah mata tertutup berkomentar, "Haah, akhirnya aku mengerti maksudmu kemari, Rin. Kau ingin menggoda Emiya Shirou dengan masakanmu, dan di saat yang tepat kau akan 'menyerangnya', 'kan?"

Ia mengatakan itu lengkap dengan tanda petik imajiner. Bukan menyerang sebagai partisipan Perang Cawan Suci, maksud pria itu.

Rin menolehinya dengan wajah memerah, "A-apa maksudmu?!"

Archer menyeringai, "Maksudku sesuai dengan yang kau pikirkan."

Dengan itu, Rin langsung mengomeli sang _Servant_ yang hanya senyum-senyum menerimanya. Tapi wajah memerahnya benar-benar imut, Shirou dan Saber tidak tahu dia marah atau malu.

"Aaaaah! Kalau begini, mood-ku jadi hilang 'kan?!" teriak Rin, kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram jubah merah Archer.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang percuma. Shirou Emiya ini lebih keras daripada karang."

"Oi, apa maksudmu?!" Shirou, yang merasa disindir, berkomentar balik.

"Pssst, diam, Emiya-kun. Ini bukan urusanmu," Rin menolehi Shirou dan memelototinya. Sang tuan rumah langsung menyerah. Ia lalu kembali ke Archer. "Oke, karena kamu sudah membuatku kesal, dan aku tidak mau menarik kata-kataku tadi... _kamu_ yang masak, Archer."

"Huh?"

"Heh?"

"Haaah?!"

Kali ini, bahkan Saber dan Archer yang biasanya tenang, kaget mendengar perintah itu. Memang, itu perintah yang luar biasa! Menyuruh seorang _Servant_, Roh Pahlawan legendaris, untuk _memasak_?!

"Hmph. Jangan ada komentar, sudah kuputuskan," Rin menjatuhkan badannya lagi. "Salahmu sendiri membuatku kesal, Archer."

"Tunggu sebentar. _Master_... kau pikir _Servant_ itu apa?"

"Hm? Bukannya kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini? _Servant_ ada untuk '_serve_' (melayani) _Master_-nya, bukan?" jawab Rin dengan senyumannya yang paling manis. Dan yang paling mengancam.

Dengan itu, Archer kalah berdebat dan dia berjalan lunglai ke dapur. Shirou, sambil menahan tawa, memberikan celemek padanya.

...

Walaupun tampaknya sangat kesal, 30 menit kemudian, Archer telah menghidangkan masakan yang luar biasa. _Karaage_ dengan saus asam pedas, sup _miso_ dengan potongan lobak berbentuk korek api, tumis sayuran dengan saus tiram, dan _teriyaki_ salmon. Shirou dan Saber hanya bisa melongo.

Terutama Shirou, karena hasil masakan Archer sama persis dengan rencana masakannya!

"Heh. Dapurmu sangat menyedihkan, Shirou Emiya, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kuhidangkan," kata Archer dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Dia sepertinya sangat bangga atas hasil karyanya... dan kenapa juga dia terlihat sangat cocok menggunakan celemek?!

"Archer, apa kamu yakin di kehidupanmu yang dulu kamu bukan seorang suami rumah tangga?" komentar Rin. Bahkan dia juga kagum. Dia punya firasat Archer bisa memasak, jika menilik kemampuannya membuat teh... tapi tidak sampai seperti ini!

"Apa kau pernah dengar suami rumah tangga yang bisa _meledakkan_ anak panah, Rin?"

"Oh... kamu benar," Rin menggerutu. Dia menolehi Shirou dan Saber yang masih terdiam. "Hehe. Bagaimana, terkejut? Archer-ku hebat 'kan?"

Shirou hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sementara mata Saber berbinar-binar. Awalnya dia mengkhawatirkan kemampuan Archer, karena bagaimanapun Archer memiliki penampilan yang sangat tidak cocok dengan imej seorang koki handal. Tapi setelah melihat hasilnya...

"Nggak usah basa-basi begitu, Rin. Aku tahu, kau juga jago masak. Mungkin lain kali, kau harus menuruti kemauan Rin tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, Shirou Emiya," kata Archer kemudian.

Kenapa Archer tiba-tiba balas memujinya... padahal dia tidak pernah makan masakannya! Tapi Rin tetap membusungkan dada ratanya, "H-hmph, itu benar!"

"Baik, baik, aku menyerah..." Shirou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Rin mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu, selamat makan!"

"... kamu pikir ini rumahnya siapa, Tohsaka?"

"Yang masak 'kan Archer-ku," Rin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sesuai dengan penampilannya, rasa masakan Archer luar biasa! Bahkan, Shirou mengakui dalam hati (dengan berat hati juga), rasanya lebih enak daripada buatannya! Ada rasa manis yang unik di setiap masakannya... sepertinya Archer menggunakan bumbu rahasia atau apa ke dalamnya. Inikah kemampuan asli seorang Roh Pahlawan yang legendaris?!

Ketiga orang di sana tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain terus menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut mereka. Sementara si koki makan dengan santai, tapi senyuman sombong terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Harus kuakui, kau lumayan hebat, Archer," komentar Shirou setelah menyesap teh hangat untuk mengakhiri makan malamnya. "Walaupun kau seorang yang brengsek."

"Kuanggap itu pujian, koki amatir dengan dapur menyedihkan."

Kedua orang itu lalu saling memelototi dengan percikan kilat bertabrakan di antara mereka. Rin menghela napas. Tiap kali Archer bertemu dengan Shirou, sifat kalemnya seolah hilang berganti sifat kompetitif. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan identitas asli sang _Servant_ pemanah? Rin sebenarnya sudah mulai curiga sejak pertarungan melawan Caster di Kuil Ryuudou kapan hari, tapi dia tidak mau memikirkannya dulu.

Perang boleh berjalan, peduli amat, sekarang dia mau bersantai kok!

"Merawat dapur saja nggak bisa, dan kau mengaku sebagai seorang juru masak?!"

"Aku bukan juru masak, aku hanya hobi masak!"

"Hobi kok setengah-setengah... ah, jangan-jangan soal 'menjadi pahlawan kebajikan' itu juga sekedar hobi? Benar-benar _setting_ yang buruk."

"Mana mungkin!"

Tapi itu terganggu karena pertengkaran dua idiot. Rin mencengkeram cangkir tehnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo keluar. Kita selesaikan semuanya."

"Huh? Percuma, ini hanya akan jadi olahraga setelah makan buatku."

"Oh ya? Aku berlatih dengan Saber bukan untuk keren saja, tahu."

Bam! Rin menepuk meja keras-keras, dengan sihir penguat menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Meja itu bergetar dahsyat, menumpahkan teh milik Shirou dan Archer. Saber di lain pihak, tengah menyesap teh dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mou!" teriaknya. "Kenapa dg kalian ini?! Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap sipil terhadap kawan aliansi?!"

"Hanya darinya aku nggak mau kalah," jawab kedua pria itu kompak.

Telapak tangan Rin bertemu dengan dahinya... sial, saat itu dia lupa mematikan sihir penguat sehingga efeknya cukup keras. Dia jadi pusing sungguhan.

"Tohsaka, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"_Master_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Bahkan mereka bisa kompak mengkhawatirkannya! Rin menggerutu. Dalam hati dia semakin yakin atas teorinya mengenai identitas asli Archer. Kenapa bisa 'orang itu' jadi pria sarkastik sepertinya, pengaruh siapa itu?!

"K-khuuu... hal-hal seperti inilah yang kadang membuatku menyesal telah beraliansi dengan kalian," kata Rin kemudian, setelah mengaplikasikan sihir pengurang rasa sakit ke dahinya yang memerah. Dia lalu menolehi Saber yang masih minum teh dengan tenangnya. "Ne, Saber... kenapa kamu bisa tahan di tempat seramai ini? Kudengar Fujimura-sensei dan Sakura sering makan di sini 'kan?"

"Makan akan terasa lebih enak jika beramai-ramai, Rin. Jadi tidak apa-apa," jawab Saber dengan tenang.

"Itu benar, sih," Rin merebahkan badannya ke atas meja. "Haaah. Kadang aku berharap bisa dapat _Servant_ sepertimu, Saber. Tenang, kalem, bersifat ksatria, pengertian..."

Dan imut, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ouch. Apa aku kurang bagus buatmu, _Master_? Sakitnya tuh di sini," tanya Archer dengan wajah terluka.

Itu palsu sekali, Rin berteriak dalam hati. "Memang! Kuakui kamu kuat dan terampil, tapi kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Heh, itu bagian dari pesona," Archer mengangkat bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sok.

"Ngggggh! Cukup! Saber, ayo melakukan kontrak denganku! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan si jangkung sarkastik ini!" Rin bangkit berdiri, lalu menyingsingkan lengan tangan kiri, menampakkan Mantera Perintah di balik telapaknya. "Dan Archer, karena kau begitu menyukai Shirou, jadi _Servant_-nya saja!"

"Enak saja, Tohsaka! Siapa juga yang mau 'pahlawan' _kw 2_ sepertinya?!"

"Aku juga nggak sudi melayanimu, bocah."

"Kalian berdua sama menyebalkannya!" Rin menuding keduanya dengan wajah memerah. Dia lalu menoleh ke Saber. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Saber?"

Menyadari tiga orang lain tengah memandanginya, Saber meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Lalu, dengan suara jelas dan tenang dia berkata, "Tenang dulu, Rin. Kamu tahu kalau mengganti _Servant_ di tengah perang itu tidak mungkin."

Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Haish... kamu benar."

"Kalau Rin benar-benar menginginkan saya sebagai _Servant_, caranya adalah dengan membunuh Shirou sementara Archer tewas. Lalu kamu bisa menjalin kontrak dengan saya yang kehilangan _Master_. Tapi tentu saja itu takkan terjadi," Saber menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kanan. "Karena saya sudah bersumpah akan jadi pedang untuk Shirou, melindunginya."

Karisma ranking A! pernyataan penuh percaya diri itu berhasil membungkam ketiga orang lain di meja makan. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Raja Para Ksatria, perkataannya hanya memberi sedikit ruang untuk dilawan balik.

"... melindungi dapur dan kemampuan masaknya."

Tapi lanjutan perkataan Saber itu sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Permisi?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, saya harus melindungi artis di bidang masakan ini! Saya tidak tahu kemampuan memasakmu sejago apa menurut Archer, tapi kemampuan Shirou sudah teruji dan terbukti. Saya mungkin tidak bisa menilai dengan obyektif mengingat saya bukan org Jepang, tapi Shirou adalah seorang jenius!"

Shirou dan Rin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar itu, siapa yang menyangka Raja Para Ksatria memikirkan hal sepenting itu... dengan perutnya?! Sementara Archer tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saber sangat di luar karakter saat itu!

"Hahaha, bagus, bagus sekali Shirou Emiya! Kamu dianggapnya pantas hidup hanya karena kemampuan memasakmu yang nggak seberapa itu!" dan Archer turut bertindak di luar karakternya, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Shirou. Sepertinya dia benar-benar senang mendengar itu.

Saat itu Rin kembali menyesali keputusannya beraliansi dengan Shirou dan Saber. Baik _Master_ dan _Servant_, keduanya tak ada yang waras! Saber masih mendingan karena dia imut, sih.

"... entah kenapa aku kembali berpikir kalau aliansi ini benar-benar konyol," kata Rin kemudian.

"Aku sudah sering bilang begitu 'kan, Rin."

"Diam, Archer-"

"Aliansi ini konyol? Tidak, itu tidak benar!" memotong perkataan Rin, Saber bangkit berdiri. "Aliansi ini adalah aliansi yang agung, yang tidak kalah dengan para Ksatria Meja Bundar!"

Walaupun meja makan Shirou berbentuk kotak.

"Tiga orang koki dan seorang raja... bukankah ini sebuah formasi yang sangat bagus? Bahkan bangsa Viking pun tidak akan bisa memutuskan jalinan ini!"

Saat itu bahkan Archer sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Apa kalian ingin menanyakan alasan saya berkata demikian? Dengarkan baik-baik!" Saber mengenakan baju zirahnya untuk memperkuat suasana. "Masakan Inggris sudah terkenal sebagai masakan paling tidak enak di planet bumi. Bahkan pengetahuan yang kudapat dari Tahta Pahlawan mengatakan demikian, hal itu tidak berubah selama ratusan tahun. Masakan Inggris modern saja seperti itu... apa kalian bisa membayangkan masakan Inggris... di Abad Pertengahan?!"

Ternyata benar, motifnya adalah makanan! Shirou, Rin, dan Archer berpikir kompak.

"Kalian tahu '_Fish and Chips_', makanan yang disebut-sebut ditemukan di Britania? Di zaman Camelot, itu berisikan ikan sungai dan kentang utuh, yang _direbus_ bersamaan entah berapa lama waktunya! Kadang bahkan ditambah sayuran – terkutuklah engkau Sir Gawain – tentu saja sayurannya juga utuh. Dan itu _belum_ yang terburuk."

Sebulir air mata mengaliri pipi putih Saber.

"Dibandingkan itu, masakan Shirou di zaman ini benar-benar makanan surgawi. Archer juga, saya tidak menyangka dia memiliki teknik seperti itu, yang harus kuakui mungkin lebih baik dari Shirou! Dan Rin, kalau Archer yang sejago itu mengatakan kalau kamu juga jago, berarti levelmu setara dengannya! Sungguh suatu mukjizat dari Cawan Suci, mempertemukan tiga maestro seperti ini di bawah naungan sebuah aliansi!"

Shirou dan Rin saling menoleh. Rin memutar-mutarkan telunjuk di pelipisnya, dan sang tuan rumah hanya bisa tertawa kering tanpa suara. Sementara Archer mengucek mata dan mengorek telinganya, dia samasekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dengar. Setelah ini, dia tidak yakin akan bisa menjaga imej Saber sekembalinya dia ke Tahta Pahlawan seusai perang.

"Karena itu, di sini pada saat ini juga... aku, Raja Arturia Pendragon dari Britania, mengikrarkan bahwa aliansi 'Tiga Koki dan Seorang Raja' adalah aliansi yang takkan lekang oleh waktu! Semoga persatuan kita awet dalam Perang Cawan Suci, sesudahnya, dan selama-lamanya! _Aye_!"

Saber mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan membusungkan dada kecilnya dan menghembuskan nafas dari hidung, seolah itu adalah kalimat motivasi untuk pasukan ksatria Camelot yang hendak berangkat perang melawan bangsa Viking.

Shirou hanya bisa berkomentar singkat,

"... Saber, kau memang rakus ya."

Untuk kata-kata terakhir, sebenarnya ada pilihan yang lebih bagus. Tapi, yah...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Selesai dalam 2 jam! Rekor!

Ini adalah percobaan pertama menulis fic untuk _franchise_ Fate. Garing? Ya, aku tahu...

Selanjutnya adalah Harga Diri, _Pride_! Sepertinya sudah jelas siapa yang akan jadi bintang utamanya.


	2. Seven Sins: Pride

Theme 2: Pride

Setting: Fate/extra CCC

Disclaimer: franchise Fate adalah milik Tuan Jamur dan Tipe-Bulan yang luarino biasarino!

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Juga Manusia<strong>

**A Fate-verse fanfic**

**Fate **** Kinoko Nasu & TYPE-MOON**

**Chapter 2**

**Seven Sins: Pride**

* * *

><p>Ahh... Uruk.<p>

Sebuah negeri ajaib di tengah tandusnya dataran Mesopotamia. Negeri yang agung, dengan bangunan tinggi terbuat dari pasir dan batu, dinding pelindung yang kokoh, pemandangan hijau, dan istana bergelimang emas permata. Rakyat hidup dengan sejahtera, pasukan kerajaannya tangguh, kondisi negara sungguh stabil. Mereka seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan kerasnya lingkungan di luar sana, di mana dataran kering tersebar.

Semua ini berkat kebijaksanaan sang raja. Konon, Ia adalah manusia 2/3 dewa, dari ayah manusia dan ibu dewa. Kekuatan dan kecakapannya tidak mengenal batas, dan sejak awal dia bertakhta rakyatnya sudah menuliskan berbagai kisah untuk menyanjungnya.

Seperti hari itu.

Pesta besar digelar di Uruk, pesta yang mungkin paling besar sepanjang sejarah kerajaan itu. Seluruh rakyat tumpah ruah di jalanan, tak peduli tua muda, pria wanita, kaya miskin, pria dan wanita, semua. Tidak mempedulikan matahari yang bersinar terik di atas kepala, mereka berpesta.

Karena cuaca itulah yang jadi sumber kegembiraan mereka.

Selama 7 tahun sebelumnya, langit ditutupi awan gelap. Tanpa cahaya matahari, panen gagal dan rakyat menderita kelaparan. Belum lagi air bah yang ditimbulkan waktu hujan deras mengguyur. Ini karena ulah Banteng Surga, seekor makhluk langit yang dilepaskan ke atas bumi oleh dewa yang marah.

Tapi hari ini, kuasa jahat makhluk itu telah berakhir.

Setelah pertarungan sengit 7 hari dan 7 malam, sang Banteng telah dikalahkan. Tadi pagi bangkainya yang luar biasa besar jatuh dari langit, berdebam menggetarkan tanah Uruk.

Di atas badannya berdirilah 2 pahlawan Uruk... sang raja, Gilgamesh dan sahabatnya, Enkidu.

Kerjasama mereka berhasil mengalahkan seekor makhluk surgawi, sebuah pencapaian yang dianggap mustahil oleh rakyat dan bahkan para dewa. Kedua pahlawan itu dielu-elukan di seluruh penjuru negeri, sorakan yang mereka terima menggelegar lebih dahsyat dari guruh yang bergulung-gulung di awan gelap yang menutupi mereka selama 7 tahun.

Tapi bagi Gilgamesh, itu bukanlah pencapaian yang luar biasa. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan, sebagai seorang raja.

Di tengah keramaian pesta rakyat, sang raja emas duduk termenung di takhta berkilaunya, dengan segelas minuman madu di tangan kanan dan wajah bertopang di tangan kirinya. Tatapan matanya sinis seperti biasa, seolah dia tidak merasakan kegembiraan yang melanda seisi Uruk.

"Kamu bosan, rajaku?"

Terdengar suara feminim dari dekatnya. Tanpa Gilgamesh menoleh pun, dia tahu bahwa itu berasal dari Enkidu, sahabatnya. .

"Heh, tentu saja kau bisa membacaku," kata Gilgamesh sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menenggak minumannya dan menoleh kepada Enkidu.

Enkitu tengah berdiri dengan santainya, kedua tangan dilipatnya di belakang badan. Wajah terlalu sempurnanya bercahaya bagaikan permukaan kolam yang disinari mentari, dan mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Itu ekspresi yang biasa dikenakan Enkidu, seolah dia hanya tahu perasaan gembira dan ketenangan.

"Tidakkah kamu merasa gembira atas pencapaian ini?" Enkidu berkata begitu sambil berjalan ke dekat takhta. Dia lalu membuka kedua lengannya ke arah aula istana di mana pesta juga diadakan. "Lihatlah, rakyat begitu gembira! Penuh sorak-sorai, penuh semangat! Melihat mereka, sepertinya tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa beberapa hari lalu mereka hidup di bawah ancaman makhluk surgawi."

Sang raja memejamkan matanya, dan menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Gilgamesh, kamu sebagai seorang raja telah menjalankan tugasmu dengan teramat sempurna... kamu sudah melindungi negeri ini, kawan."

"Hah!" sepotong tawa sarkastik terlontar dari mulut Gilgamesh. "Kau salah. Aku tidak melakukannya untuk rakyat dan negeri ini. Aku hanya ingin membalas Ishtar sialan itu."

Itu hanyalah sebuah kilah, pikir Enkidu. Dalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa sang raja emas di depannya ini sangat menyayangi Uruk lebih dari siapapun, bahkan mungkin lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa tahun lalu, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terpikirkan oleh Gilgamesh dan juga Enkidu, bahwa sang raja mencintai negerinya. Ahh, Enkidu menghela napas. Rasanya upaya kerasnya mencapai hasil. Upaya membuat Gilgamesh kembali melaksanakan pemerintahan sebagai seorang raja.

-xXxXx-

Pada awalnya, Gilgamesh adalah seorang raja yang sempurna.

Kebijaksanaan, kesabaran, dan kekuatan, semua terkumpul dalam tubuh kecil itu. Putra dari raja terdahulu Uruk Lugalbanda dan dewi Rimat-Nimsun, dalam dirinya mengalir darah 2/3 dewa. Para dewa di langit menjadikannya sebagai Batu Kunci Surga untuk mempersiapkan manusia dl zaman yang mereka tinggalkan.

Pada awalnya, dia mencintai segala hal. Manusia, dewa, tumbuhan, hewan, Uruk, dan dunia. Tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk bisa dikontrol para dewa.

Semakin beranjak dewasa, dia semakin membenci para dewa yang berusaha mengendalikannya. Ia mulai berbuat seenaknya, menjadi raja yang tiran. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar pendapat dan nasihat dari para menteri dan jenderalnya, bersikeras caranya adalah yang terbaik. Tapi ia lupa, bahwa rakyatnya adalah manusia biasa yang bukan manusia 2/3 dewa. Kebijakan-kebijakan yang ditentukan Gilgamesh terlalu keras buat mereka.

Akibatnya, rakyat Uruk menderita, dan mereka meminta pertolongan kepada para dewa. Mereka ingin para dewa memperingatkan Gilgamesh... tapi para dewa tidak mau turun tangan langsung. Karena kau tahu, kekuatan Gilgamesh sungguh dahsyat; kombinasi darah manusia dan dewi sangatlah poten. Para dewa tidak mau mengambil resiko berhadapan dengannya.

Jadi, para dewa menciptakan sebuah senjata, sebuah _Noble Phantasm_ untuk menghukum Gilgamesh.

Dari tanah liat, bangkitlah "ia". Lama "ia" berdiam di pinggiran Uruk tanpa tahu apa-apa, yang ada dalam pikiran dangkalnya hanyalah satu kata, "Gilgamesh".

Suatu hari, seorang wanita panggilan bernama Shamhat menemukannya. Kemudian, dalam 7 hari 7 malam, "ia" mendapatkan segalanya. Pengetahuan, kemanusiaan, akal budi, dan... cinta.

"Ia" pun meniru wujud Shamhat. Wajah cantik jelitanya, rambut hijau panjang berombaknya, tutur katanya, sikapnya... dari tanah liat, "ia" mengambil wujud sebagai manusia, makhluk sempurna pertama yang "ia" temui.

"Aku tersanjung, Enkidu. Apa kau berpikir aku sedemikian cantiknya, sehingga kau mengambil wujudku?" tanya Shamhat padanya.

Begitulah "ia" mendapatkan namanya. Enkidu.

Enkidu meninggalkan Shamhat setelahnya, karena saat itu yang ada dalam pikiran barunya adalah kewajibannya untuk melaksanakan misi dari para dewa: menyadarkan Gilgamesh.

Ia bertemu dengan Gilgamesh di luar Kuil Utama Uruk dan tanpa basa-basi, ia menantangnya bertarung.

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah pertarungan dahsyat nan legendaris. Berhari-hari mereka habiskan untuk saling menyerang. Gilgamesh entah marah atau terkejut bisa menemukan seorang yang bisa mengimbanginya, apalagi lawannya itu hanyalah sebongkah tanah liat!

Gilgamesh terpaksa melemparkan harta benda dan koleksi senjata dari gudang ajaibnya, hal yang kemudian akan menjadi kebiasaan buruknya. Ia mengerahkan kekuatan penuh, dan tentu Enkidu tidak mau mengalah. Pada akhirnya, Gilgamesh mengosongkan seisi gudangnya, sedangkan dari Enkidu hanya tersisa 1/10 bagian tanah liat. Mereka masih juga imbang setelah itu!

Tapi bukannya marah atau dendam, Gilgamesh menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tanah dan tertawa kencang. Enkidu mengikutinya, rebah kemudian.

"Kau kuat, Enkidu."

Mungkin itulah pujian pertama yang diucapkan sang raja setelah ia beranjak dewasa. Kata-kata itu sungguh menggetarkan hati Enkidu, sehingga ia hanya bisa bertanya singkat penuh rasa kagum.

"... apa kamu tidak menyesal, mengosongkan seisi hartamu untuk melawanku?"

Gilgamesh menjawabnya dengan suara girang, "Kau pantas menerimanya, kawan."

Di akhir pertarungan itu, sebuah hubungan persahabatan abadi, yang kelak akan diceritakan kepada anak cucu dari segala generasi pun tercipta.

...

Berkat berteman dengan Enkidu, perangai Gilgamesh perlahan berubah; ia jadi lebih memperhatikan negerinya. Ia kembali berurusan dengan keperluan-keperluan negeri yang lama ia tinggalkan untuk bersenang-senang. Keputusan-keputusannya menjadi lebih bijak. Pajak diturunkan, harta benda masyarakat dikembalikan, hukum dan keadilan ditegakkan.

Jangan salah, dia masih seorang raja yang tiran dan seenaknya. Tapi rakyat Uruk tidak lagi tersiksa di bawah kepemimpinannya yang baru. Mereka pun kembali mengelu-elukan sang raja.

Suatu hari, di tengah "liburannya" dari urusan kerajaan, Gilgamesh dan Enkidu bertualang untuk membunuh makhluk penjaga hutan, Humbaba.

Setelah kemenangan mereka, Enkidu bertanya,

"Apa maksudmu memburu makhluk ini, sahabat?"

"Aku hanya menyingkirkan sumber kejahatan yang mengancam rakyatku."

Walaupun Enkidu sudah memperkirakan bahwa kekerasan hati rajanya telah berkurang, ia tetap kaget mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kalau begitu, rajaku, apa kamu... mencintai manusia?"

Gilgamesh menyeringai, "Tentu saja, bodoh. Manusia yang kau katakan itu adalah propertiku, barang milikku. Seorang pemilik macam apa yang tidak mencintai kepunyaannya?"

Itu jawaban yang sangat arogan, tapi Enkidu merasa amat puas mendengarnya. Dia tidak berhak mempertanyakan ideologi Gilgamesh yang menganggap manusia selain dirinya adalah properti miliknya. Toh dia hanya sebongkah tanah liat.

Kemudian Enkidu bertanya lagi, pertanyaan kali ini sesuai dengan misinya untuk mengembalikan Gilgamesh ke pihak para dewa.

"Bagaimana dengan para dewa, apa kamu mencintai mereka juga?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat seringai Gilgamesh memudar, dan untuk beberapa saat Enkidu khawatir telah menyinggung sahabatnya itu. Tapi kemudian sang raja menjawab singkat.

"Kupikir... aku tidak terlalu membenci mereka."

Jawaban yang dinanti para dewa itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru langit. Para dewa bersorak, mereka berpikir telah mendapatkan lagi Batu Kunci Surga mereka.

Seorang dewi kesuburan, Ishtar, juga mendengar jawaban Gilgamesh. Iapun menganggap Gilgamesh berniat melamarnya. Kebetulan, sejak lama ia memang menyukai sang raja.

Tapi kedatangannya ke Uruk berakhir dengan memalukan.

Gilgamesh mengetahui Ishtar sebagai seorang penyihir yang menyesatkan kaum pria, tidak setia, dan merusak mereka. Ia menolaknya mentah-mentah, di hadapan manusia biasa di sekitar takhtanya.

Enkidu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu, dia tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah para dewa karena dia hanyalah alat mereka.

Ishtar marah besar, ia merasa terhina dan dipermalukan. Dalam amukannya, ia memohon kepada raja para dewa - sekaligus ayahnya – Anu, menurunkan hukuman untuk Gilgamesh.

Banteng Surga adalah balasan dari Ishtar.

Makhluk itu menutupi langit, menyebabkan awan hitam menghalangi cahaya matahari. Uruk pun mengalami kelaparan dan berbagai bencana karenanya.

Sang raja dengan giat mencari cara untuk mengalahkan makhluk itu. Bertahun-tahun ia merencanakan segala sesuatu bersama para jenderalnya, tapi mereka gagal total. Kekuatan Banteng Surga sangatlah dahsyat, pasukan manusia tidak berkutik melawannya.

Akhirnya Gilgamesh hanya bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri... dan sahabatnya. Dengan bantuan sang Rantai Surga, Enkidu, Gilgamesh bisa menghentikan gerakan Banteng dan menghujaninya dengan hartanya dari gudang ajaib. Menerima serangan dari berbagai senjata kuno dunia, bahkan makhluk surga sepertinya tidak berkutik. Sang Banteng jatuh, dan awan gelap yang menutupi Uruk berhasil disingkirkan.

Bunyi genderang menyadarkan Enkidu dari pemikirannya. Iapun kembali ke masa sekarang, di tengah pesta menyambut akhir kuasa jahat Banteng Surga. Gilgamesh masih tampak malas-malasan di dekatnya. Enkidu tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah melindungi negeri ini sekali lagi, rajaku, maka berbahagialah," katanya kemudian.

"Heh. Sudah kubilang, aku hanya melindungi propertiku," jawab Gilgamesh. Tapi seringai di wajahnya bukanlah seringai yang arogan, itu lebih tampak seperti sebuah senyuman.

Enkidu menyandarkan diri di dinding dekat takhta. Apapun itu, sahabatnya ini telah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang raja sekali lagi. Sekarang dia akan menikmati pesta, dan kalau bisa menyeret sang raja ikut serta juga. Semua orang pasti akan semakin gembira ketika mengetahui pemimpin mereka iktu dalam hiburan rakyat seperti ini.

Sang raja emas dan gumpalan tanah liat, kombinasi yang aneh itu tidak menyadari, bahwa pembicaraan tadi adalah pembicaraan terakhir mereka.

...

Gilgamesh tidak mau mempercayai ini.

Tapi bagaimanapun dia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini tidak benar dan semua ini adalah kesalahan... dia tidak bisa mengartikan lain apa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Enkidu, sahabatnya, tengah terbaring di ranjang kematiannya.

"Sahabat, ini bukan salahmu," kata Enkidu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dengan lirih. Hilang sudah suara menggoda penuh semangatnya, ia sekarang terdengar seperti hembusan angin di padang pasir. Hilang sudah wujud cantik luar biasanya, kulit seputih kapas dan rambut sehijau padang rumput... wujudnya perlahan kembali ke asal, sebongkah tanah liat yang kotor dan buruk.

Gilgamesh tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi, dalam hati dia menyangkal apa perkataan Enkidu. Sahabatnya itu jadi begini karena kesalahannya.

Ishtar, yang dipermalukan 2 kali – pertama karena ditolak Gilgamesh dan kedua karena hukumannya digagalkan – kembali memohon pada Dewa Anu untuk menjatuhkan hukuman. Gilgamesh dan Enkidu telah membunuh makhluk surga, alasannya.

Tapi para dewa tidak bisa menghukum Gilgamesh... karena dia adalah bagian dari mereka. Maka hukuman itupun jatuh kepada Enkidu. Ia yang hanya alat ciptaan dewa tidak bisa menolak hukuman mereka. Iapun menjadi lemah, kehilangan tenaga dan kehidupannya.

Semua karena kesombongan Gilgamesh yang menantang langit dan para dewa.

"Kau salah, Enkidu. Ini semua karena aku-"

Enkidu mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan perkataan itu. Tapi tak lama, tangan yang dulunya beradu dengan senjata-senjata terbaik sang raja dan tangan yang bahu-membahu dalam petualangan mereka, kembali juga jadi tanah liat; hancur berserakan.

"Kubilang, tidak apa-apa, sahabat," Enkidu terus tersenyum, seolah dialah yang tengah mendampingi Gilgamesh di ambang kematiannya. Dia tidak merasakan apapun, baik rasa sakit dan rasa takut, karena dia hanyalah tanah liat.

Walaupun begitu, cairan bening meleleh dari kedua lubang yang dulu menyimpan bola mata keemasannya, air mata terakhirnya.

Itu tidak luput dari perhatian Gilgamesh. Iapun bertanya, "Kenapa kau menangis?! Akulah yang seharusnya menangis. Apa kau... takut?"

"Ah... tidak. Rajaku, aku tidak takut," saat itu bahkan bibir Enkidu sudah mulai meleleh. "Aku hanya... tidak bisa membayangkan. Sahabatku, jika aku memikirkan engkau yang akan sendirian lagi setelah ini, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku..."

Mendengar itu, Gilgamesh menampakkan ekspresinya yang paling manusiawi. Bulir-bulir air dari kedua mata merah darahnya menetes ke tubuh Enkidu yang semakin rusak.

"... kenapa kamu menangis, rajaku? Kenapa kamu menangisiku yang hanyalah alat?" tanya Enkidu. "Padahal, dalam gudang hartamu, kamu memiliki banyak sekali benda yang lebih berharga dariku, bahkan yang tidak ternilai harganya?"

"Bodoh. Kau amat bernilai, Enkidu. Tak ada harta milikku yang bisa melampauimu," kata Gilgamesh dengan suara tegar. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di badan Enkidu yang hampir seluruhnya sudah meleleh kembali jadi tanah liat, tidak peduli pakaiannya kotor. "Aku berikrar! Bahwa di dunia ini, di seluruh penjuru langit dan bumi, selama-lamanya, hanya engkaulah yang pantas jadi sahabatku. Enkidu! Hal ini takkan berubah sampai akhir zaman."

Enkidu kembali menjadi tanah liat setelahnya, meninggalkan Gilgamesh yang berteriak sendu bagaikan badai. Mungkin itulah air mata terakhir yang diteteskan Gilgamesh.

-xXxXx-

Moon Cell, SMU Tsukumihara.

"... kenapa kau, Hakuno? Ceritaku terlalu keras untukmu?" tanya seorang pria dengan baju zirah emas yang duduk dengan sombongnya di atas takhta.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat berombak yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya, sibuk mengusap air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya dengan lengan seragam _sailor_ gelapnya. Dia adalah Master dari Gilgamesh pada Perang Cawan Suci versi Moon Cell ini, Hakuno Kishinami. Gadis yang tampak biasa dari berbagai sisi, tapi herannya dia bisa bekerjasama baik dengan Gilgamesh.

Saat itu adalah sesi "Ngobrol dengan Raja", menurut Gilgamesh. Hakuno iseng menanyakan soal kata kunci "sahabat" kepada _Servant_-nya yang sok itu, setelah membaca Epik Gilgamesh di perpustakaan sekolah. Dia heran, orang arogan seperti Gilgamesh bisa memiliki sahabat. Bagaimana si sahabat itu menghadapi sikap menyebalkan si emas?

Hakuno yang mengharapkan kisah petualangan sahabat yang seru dan membara, malah mendapat cerita yang terlalu menyedihkan buatnya. Dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kau yang menangis dan mengeluarkan ingus setelah mendengar kisah menyebalkan seperti ini," Gilgamesh mengangkat bahunya. "Karena kisah ini adalah mahakarya umat manusia, mengingat karakter utamanya adalah aku!"

"Aku nggak mengeluarkan ingus!" Hakuno menyangkal.

Ukh, alisnya berkerut kemudian. Bisa-bisanya dia menggodanya! Kenapa Gilgamesh berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah itu cerita yang terjadi pada orang lain?!

Tanpa bisa dikontrol, mulutnya bertanya, "... apa kamu nggak merindukan sahabatmu itu?"

Tersadar atas kebodohannya, dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan... tapi terlambat, karena Gilgamesh sudah memandanginya dengan tajam. Hakuno menelan ludah. Aura pembunuh yang dipancarkan _Servant_-nya itu terlalu pekat! Padahal dia _Master_-nya!

Tapi secepat aura itu muncul, secepat itu pulalah pudar.

"Ha! Hahaha! Lihat wajahmu itu, anjing kampung! Sudah sepantasnya kau takut karena salah bicara!" si Servant menuding wajahnya sambil tertawa sadis. "Kalau kau bukan _Master_-ku, kau sudah kupotong jadi 8 bagian karena pertanyaan lancang itu! Tapi tidak apa-apa, sesekali kuabaikan kelancanganmu itu. Karena itu adalah sikap seorang raja."

Setelah itu, seringai senang menghilang dari wajahnya, berganti dengan senyuman melankolis. Senyuman penuh kesedihan, yang tidak pantas mewarnai wajah sang Raja Pahlawan. Melihat itu, dalam hatinya, Hakuno berjanji untuk tidak menyinggung tentang Enkidu lagi.

Walaupun _Servant_-nya ini benar-benar menyebalkan, tidak sepantasnya dia membuatnya sedih karena mengingat masa lalu 'kan?

Hakuno menghela napas panjang. Dia merasa cukup puas dengan sesi ngobrolnya dengan Gilgamesh kali ini. Tanpa berkata apa-apa karena takut salah bicara lagi, gadis itupun berangsek ke sofa di dalam ruangan untuk meletakkan tubuh capeknya dan mencoba tidur.

"Malam, Gilgamesh."

"Hmm."

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan samar-samar hanya terdengar suara tarikan nafas pelan Hakuno di dalam ruangan, sepertinya ia sudah tertidur. Gilgamesh memandang keluar jendela, di mana langit sore abadi mewarnainya. Di dalam Moon Cell, tidak ada aliran waktu dan pergantian hari. Tiap saat pemandangan yang bisa dinikmati Hakuno dan kawan-kawannya dari OSIS hanyalah suasana sore sepulang sekolah yang sepi. Tapi bagi Gilgamesh, itu bukan masalah. Dia lebih menyukai Moon Cell daripada bumi yang sudah rusak oleh ulah manusia.

Bumi... hah, zamannya di Uruk jauh lebih bagus. Manusia masih jarang, alam masih sehat dan indah, serta tidak ada benda-benda jelek yang dikatakan "modern" itu. Lalu, tentu saja... di zaman itu ada dia, ada Enkidu.

"Heh, tentu saja aku merindukannya. Dia itu satu-satunya sahabatku," Gilgamesh bergumam, mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman sedih. "Hakuno, setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi di sini, kau juga kuanggap teman, bergembiralah. Tapi... jangan harap kau bisa melampaui Enkidu. Seperti dulu kukatakan, dialah satu-satunya sahabatku di bumi dan langit, sampai akhir zaman."

Komentar pendek Gilgamesh itu membuat Hakuno tidur dalam senyuman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Gilgamesh dan Enkidu. _The original best friend_.

Next entry, _Dilligence_! Karakternya adalah seorang petani yang menguasai jurus memotong dimensi...


	3. Seven Virtues: Dilligence

Theme 2: Dilligence (ketekunan)

Setting: flashback Kojirou Sasaki, Servant Assassin.

Disclaimer: franchise Fate adalah milik Tuan Jamur dan Tipe-Bulan yang luarino biasarino!

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Juga Manusia<strong>

**A Fate-verse fanfic**

**Fate by**** Kinoko Nasu & TYPE-MOON**

**Chapter 3**

**Seven Virtues: Diligence**

* * *

><p>Dia datang lagi.<p>

Itu adalah suatu tanah lapang di pinggir Sungai Nishiki yang mengalir tenang di perbatasan daerah Echizen. Siang itu, angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut menyibak rerumputan hijau. Seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang diikat dalam kuncir tinggi tengah menikmati istirahat siangnya di bawah satu-satunya pohon tinggi di tengah lapangan ketika ia merasakan kedatangannya.

Membuka sebelah mata tajamnya, pria itu melihat wujud dia yang mengganggu istirahatnya. Seekor burung layang-layang tua berwarna biru gelap, yang terbang rendah di atas permukaan sungai. Itu pemandangan yang tidak biasa, karena burung layang-layang umumnya melanglang buana di langit, sangat jauh di luar jangkauan manusia.

Tapi itu bukan hal aneh lagi buatnya.

Pria itu sudah menunggu si burung. Ia menatapnya dengan seksama, bertanya, "Kau datang lagi?"

Si burung, dengan pengertian bahasa manusianya yang terbatas, hanya berkeciap singkat.

"Huhu," pria itu tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu akan kuladeni tantanganmu lagi."

Ia memeluk sarung pedang _katana_-nya dan bangkit dengan anggun, lalu berjalan pelan menuju pinggiran sungai. Selama itu pula, si burung tidak beralih. Padahal burung layang-layang pada umumnya sangat pemalu, takut kepada manusia. Tapi burung tua itu tidak. Ia terus melayang pelan di atas permukaan sungai yang tenang, matanya awas mengamati pergerakan si pria.

Menghunus katana sepanjang 5 _shaku_ (150 cm) bernama Monohoshizao miliknya, pria itu mengambil kuda-kuda. Pertama, ia memajukan kaki kanannya ke depan, lalu menekuk kedua lututnya. Kemudian ia menggenggam katana dengan kedua tangan, bilah tajamnya ia arahkan sejajar dengan pandangan matanya. Ini adalah kuda-kuda favoritnya, dengan itu ia bisa melancarkan teknik terbaik.

"Bersiaplah, kakek tua," gumam pria itu.

Belum selesai si burung mencicit, ia diserang dengan tebasan pedang yang amat cepat. Tapi, ia tidak tergores sedikitun, ia meliuk-liuk indah menghindari serangan beruntun sang samurai. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendarat dengan anggun di ujung _katana_ yang nyaris membunuhnya itu.

"Hoh, masih belum rupanya," kata si pria dengan senyuman tipis. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu mengibaskan _katana_ yang dia pegang, membiarkan si burung terbang menjauh. Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini. "Awas saja besok, tua bangka."

Sang samurai memasukkan kembali Monohoshizao ke dalam sarungnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Begitulah hari-harinya berlangsung akhir-akhir ini. Selesai mengembara di kota, siang harinya dia akan beristirahat di pinggiran sungai dan bertemu dengan burung tua itu. Makhluk penasaran yang menantangnya.

Jangan salah, dia menyukai burung layang-layang. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa membenci makhluk cantik nan elegan sepertinya? Kepakan sayapnya yang sunyi, kecepatan terbangnya, dan pergerakannya yang sangat mulus di udara... makhluk yang sangat luar biasa.

Tapi sebagai seorang samurai, dia tak mau mundur dari sebuah tantangan... dan burung itu memang menantangnya.

Suatu hari dalam beberapa siklus bulan yang lalu, ia datang dan terbang rendah di sekitar kepala si samurai, berciap-ciap berisik mengganggu istirahatnya.

Ia seolah berkata, "hei manusia, bermainlah denganku."

Mungkin ia hanya bosan atas kehidupannya di atas langit dan ingin mencari tantangan baru di dekat permukaan tanah. Tapi sayang, bagi seorang samurai yang sejak kecil hidup dengan berpedoman pada perkataan "aku atau kau yang mati", pria itu hanya tahu satu permainan: membunuh.

Jadi dia menebasnya.

Tentu saja tidak kena. Burung layang-layang memang dikenal atas ketangkasannya, dan dengan merasakan perbedaan aliran udara di sekitarnya, mudah saja ia menghindari tebasan pedang yang pasti menyebabkan arah udara berubah.

Rasa penasaran menyerang pria itu. Dia berpikir dengan sederhana, "jikalau aku bisa menebasnya, maka pantaslah aku disebut sebagai pendekar pedang yang kuat, bukan?"

Jadi tiap hari ia menantang burung tua itu, bermain dalam permainan yang sama sekali tidak adil. Jika samurai itu berhasil, ia akan mendapat sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tercatat dalam legenda... dengan bayaran nyawa si teman latihan. Si burung, di lain pihak, tidak mendapat apa-apa kecuali kesenangan sesaat, bisa bermain di permukaan tanah.

Maka permainan mematikan itu terus berlangsung. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin... hari terik, hari hujan, hari berangin... tanpa terasa, waktu sudah berjalan sedemikian lamanya.

Si pria memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang dari lawan berlatihnya, karena si burung semakin tua, tapi ia tidak juga berhasil.

Sampai suatu hari...

Bwesh!

Sekilas tidak ada yang berbeda, yang dia rasakan dari tebasan pedangnya yang kesekian ribu kali itu. Tapi, dia melihat ilalang tinggi di depannya terpotong 2 kali. Bagian pucuk dan bagian tengahnya.

Tanpa sadar, karena gerakan menyabet datar itu sudah biasa dilakukannya dl waktu lama, si samurai bisa memotong ilalang-ilalang sebanyak 2 kali dalam satu sabetan. Ia menyabet 2 kali sekaligus dalam 1 gerakan... kecepatannya sudah jauh melampaui manusia biasa!

Awalnya si burung tua kaget, tapi ia bisa menghindar di saat-saat terakhir. Kemudian, trik yang sama tidak berhasil lagi... si burung juga meningkatkan kemampuan di usia tua, rupanya.

Si samurai merasa ia sudah dekat, amat dekat.

Ia mencoba arah serangan lain, kali ini arah serong. Dengan kecepatan melampaui manusianya, dia bisa menebas dari kiri atas ke kanan bawah dan kanan atas ke kiri bawah sekaligus.

Si burung meloloskan diri dari bawah.

"Kalau begitu, mudah..." pikir si samurai dengan hati berdebar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan ini, darahnya menggelegak karena tantangan. "Aku tinggal menebasnya 3 kali dalam satu serangan, bukan?"

Maka setelah musim-musim berlalu sekali lagi, ia berhasil melakukannya.

Satu tebasan dari kiri atas ke kanan bawah. Satu tebasan dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah. Dan satu tebasan datar dari kiri ke kanan, di ujung kedua tebasan awal. Tiga tebasan dalam 1 gerakan.

Ia berhasil melakukannya di suatu siang di musim semi ketiganya sejak bertemu si burung. Seolah-olah aturan alam menyerah atas kegigihannya mencoba dan terus mencoba.

Serangan itu telak mengenai nadi di leher si burung tua, membunuhnya seketika.

Ketika ciapan terakhir ia dengar, samurai itu tahu bahwa dia telah berhasil. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat si burung tua terbaring kaku di atas tanah. Bahkan tidak ada darah yang tertumpah dan bulu yang terlepas dari badan. Dia benar-benar berhasil.

"Kunamakan ini... _Tsubame-gaeshi_. Teknik melibas burung layang-layang," kata pria itu. Tak ada rasa sedih dan penyesalan di wajahnya karena si burung yang telah menemaninya selama tahun-tahun belakangan ini mati. Perasaannya sekarang sama seperti saat dia mengalahkan rival-rival kuatnya di daerah Echizen: puas dan bangga.

Pria itu mengangkat bangkai si burung dan menguburkannya di bawah pohon tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Dia takkan kembali lagi ke sini; dia akan menggunakan teknik barunya ini sebagai senjatanya bertualang. Ada banyak sekali pendekar pedang di luar sana, dia akan menantang mereka semua. Karena sepanjang hidupnya, yang hanya dia ketahui adalah bertarung, darah, dan pedang yang beradu.

Plok plok.

Pria itu menepuk tangannya sekali, dua kali di depan makam si burung. Tak ada doa yang terucap dari bibirnya, tapi sebuah perkataan tulus.

"Terimakasih atas pendampinganmu selama ini, kawan."

Dengan itu, legenda samurai tersohor, Kojirou Sasaki pun dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Kali ini pendek.

Next entry, seorang pahlawan yang jatuh dan mencoba bangkit.


	4. Seven Virtues: Charity

Theme 4: Charity (kemurahan hati)

Setting: HF, ending Mind of Steel

Disclaimer: franchise Fate adalah milik Tuan Jamur dan Tipe-Bulan yang luarino biasarino!

Warning: OC

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Juga Manusia<strong>

**A Fate-verse fanfic**

**Fate **** Kinoko Nasu & TYPE-MOON**

**Chapter 4**

**Seven Virtues: Charity**

* * *

><p>"<em>Trace, on<em>."

Entah sudah berapa kali mantra itu terucap dari mulutnya.

Tersembunyi di balik reruntuhan bangunan, pria itu menengadahkan telapak tangannya... dan sebilah pedang berbentuk spiral muncul begitu saja dari udara. Ia menggenggamnya, lalu menyalurkan prana ke sana, mengubah bentuk pedang itu menjadi panjang dan tipis seperti anak panah. Ia meletakkannya ke tali busur, dan membidik...

Targetnya adalah sebuah gudang beratapkan seng, kira-kira 300 meter di depan. Jarak segitu bukan masalah buatnya bahkan meskipun angin berpasir bertiup kencang, karena ia telah mengaplikasikan sihir _Reinforcement_ kepada kedua matanya untuk memperkuat penglihatannya.

"_**I am the bone of my sword**_**."**

Menyalurkan sebanyak mungkin _prana_ ke dalam anak panah, ia membuat retakan kemerahan muncul di sepanjangnya. Ini adalah teknik _Broken Phantasm_, meledakkan sebuah senjata – _Noble Phantasm_ – untuk menghasilkan daya penghancur sedahsyat mungkin.

Ia menghela napas, dan... anak panah – pedang spiral itu terbang dalam lintasan berputar dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Seiring ledakan dahsyat yang mengguncang area sekitar menandakan misinya telah selesai.

"Fiuh," Shirou Emiya, sang pemanah, menghela napas. Dia melepaskan syal merah yang menutupi mulut dan lehernya, lalu menyeka keringat di dahinya. "_Trace, off_."

Busur panah di tangannya pun menghilang begitu saja bagaikan fatamorgana. Ia menyandarkan diri di dinding reruntuhan, lalu membuka sebuah gulungan kertas, perkamen sihir. Shirou mengambil sebuah pena dan mulai menulis dengan mengalirkan _prana_. "Misi selesai", begitu hal yang dituliskannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Selesai menulis, Shirou membaca mantra singkat dan tulisan itu menghilang, telah terkirim. Sekarang tinggal menunggu balasan dari anggota timnya yang lain.

Shirou adalah seorang prajurit bayaran – _mercenary_. Dia bekerja untuk siapapun dan di manapun, asal tujuannya adalah untuk membasmi "kejahatan". Misinya kali ini adalah membasmi seorang vampir – _Dead Apostle_ yang beroperasi pada sebuah daerah di Afrika Tengah, memanfaatkan kekacauan akibat perang sipil untuk menutupi gerak-geriknya. Tujuannya jelas, membangkitkan _Dead Apostle_ sebanyak-banyaknya dengan menggunakan mayat korban perang, pastinya untuk menguasai daerah itu.

Shirou yang sudah sangat berpengalaman memburu vampir dan penyihir sesat, direkrut Bartholomeoi Lorelei, sang Ratu Menara Jam. Kemampuan membidik jarak jauhnya sangat diperlukan di tengah tim pembasmi vampir Lorelei yang lebih menyukai pertarungan jarak dekat.

Shirou dan Tim Lorelei sudah berada di daerah itu selama kurang lebih 3 minggu. Si Dead Apostle rupanya cukup cerdik, dia memanfaatkan medan yang dipenuhi perumahan kumuh untuk menyelinap dan kabur. Bahkan dia tak segan menggunakan warga sekitar sebagai sandera, memanfaatkan peraturan mutlak Asosiasi yaitu kerahasiaan sihir untuk mengulur waktu dengan membuat Tim Lorelei kelimpungan menutup-nutupi penggunaan sihir dari masyarakat dan pemerintah sekitar.

Tapi bukan Ratu Menara Jam kalau dia dipersulit dengan hal itu. Bartholomeoi membuat tim elitnya berpencar, menyerahkan pencarian target pada anak-anak buahnya (dan Shirou) sementara ia berurusan dengan birokrasi. Hal itu cukup efektif. Berkat pergerakan Bartholomeoi di sektor atas, insiden-insided tentang sihir bisa ditutupi dengan mudah dan tim pun bs beraksi dengan bebas.

Seperti hari itu.

Misi Shirou adalah menghancurkan ruang kerja si _Apostle_, gudang tadi, suatu hal yang sangat vital bagi para penyihir. Gudang itu berada di tengah daerah permukiman kumuh yang padat penduduk. Sudah pasti korban _collateral damage_-nya cukup banyak, apalagi dengan _Broken Phantasm_.

"..." menenggak air di botol minumannya, Shirou memandangi langit biru tak berawan di atasnya. Di latar belakang, suasana sangat heboh. Ia membayangkan orang-orang tak bersalah yang panik, terluka, bahkan tewas. Shirou tidak peduli. Tidak apa-apa beberapa warga sipil tewas asal tujuan targetnya terhalang. Kalau si _Dead Apostle_ berhasil, korban yang jatuh akan lebih banyak, bukan?

Shirou tidak terlalu ingat, sejak kapan dia mulai memegang teguh ideologi seperti itu. "Mengorbankan sedikit untuk menyelamatkan banyak"... ideologi yang dipegang teguh sang Pembunuh Penyihir, ayahnya, Kiritsugu Emiya.

Saat itulah dia merasakan suatu _prana_... rupanya itu berasal dr perkamen yang dipegangnya.

"Berjagalah di area sekitar, tunggu perintah dariku dan jangan bertindak sendiri," begitu isi pesannya. Singkat, jelas, dan tegas, seperti biasanya dari Bartholomeoi.

Ada kesempatan beristirahat rupanya, Shirou menghela napas panjang, rupanya sang Ratu masih memiliki hati manusia. Wajar sih, karena Shirou hampir tidak tidur sama sekali sejak misinya dimulai, demi mengintai lokasi. Lebih dari fisik, dia capek secara mental.

Memasukkan perkamen itu ke dalam saku jaketnya, Shirou bangkit dari tempat persembunyian dan mengenakan lagi syal merahnya untuk menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Selain agar orang-orang tidak mengenalinya, juga karena daerah tmpnya berada sangat berdebu.

Sekarang, ia ingin mengecek lokasi gudang yang ia ledakkan dan membereskan apa saja yang masih tersisa di sana. Ekstra hati-hati tak ada salahnya dalam pekerjaan yang amat berbahaya 'kan?

...

Sesuai perkiraannya, suasana di daerah sekitar gudang itu sangat kacau. Warga sekitar berlarian panik, menyelamatkan barang berharga mereka yang tidak seberapa sebelum dilalap api. Semantara yang lain berusaha mencari air untuk memadamkan api yang masih membubung tinggi, berkobar sampai sejauh kira-kira 15 meter dari pusat ledakan. Tapi tentunya sia-sia karena air sangatlah langka di daerah itu. Mengabaikan keramaian di sekitarnya, Shirou berjalan mengelilingi lokasi ledakan. Tidak ada satupun yang masih berdiri tegak di sana. Shirou ingat dalam pengintaiannya, ada sekitar 7 gubuk kumuh di sekitar gudang, kini semuanya telah rata dengan tanah. Ia juga merasakan suasana kematian yang berbau busuk, seperti daging terbakar... para korban tidak bersalah.

Kerusakan dan kematian yang diperlukan. Kalau kau menahan diri, korban yang jatuh akan lebih banyak. Tindakanmu sudah sangat benar. Ketiga kalimat itu berputar-putar di benaknya, menanamkan pemikiran yang sedingin baja.

Karena melamun, Shirou tidak menyadari kemunculan suatu _prana_ yang tiba-tiba di dekatnya. Secara reflek, dia meloncat mundur, pedang kembar Kanshou dan Bakuya tergenggam. Tapi bukan musuh ataupun _Dead Apostle_ yang mendekatinya, melainkan... seorang gadis kecil, usianya tak lebih dari 7 tahun. Ia berdiri termenung dengan tatapan kosong dan luka bakar ringan di sekujur tubuhnya, di tangan kanannya ada... sepotong tangan. Mungkin kepunyaan ibunya (dilihat dari jari-jari lentiknya) yang putus terkena ledakan.

Shirou terperanjat. Suatu yang berat seolah menghunjamnya dengan kasar, pikirannya kembali pada memori belasan tahun lalu.

Api dan asap, kematian dan kehilangan, kehancuran dan keputusasaan. Shirou kecil, satu-satunya yang selamat. Perang Cawan Suci. Kiritsugu Emiya... pahlawan kebajikan.

"Guh!" perutnya terasa amat mual, dan Shirou memuntahkan semua isinya, air dan sedikit makanannya selama beberapa hari ini... sampai hanya tersisa asam lambung yang membuat mulutnya panas. Dunia seolah bergoyang di sekelilingnya, pandangannya jadi kabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Shirou mencengkeram kepalanya erat-erat, seolah ingin mencabutnya agar penderitaannya berakhir.

Ia kembali membenci dirinya sendiri karena ini.

Apa ini?

Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

"Urgh," Shirou hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Telinganya berdengung, seolah penderitaan orang-orang yang terbunuh mempengaruhinya.

_Sakit... sakitsakitsakit... kepalaku... kenapakenapa..._

_Mati. Semuanya mati. Keluarga gadis kecil ini. Mati. Meledak. Terbakar. Hancur._

_Panas. Api di mana-mana. Panaspanas. Hentikan. Sakit._

_Inisemuasalahmu. Ini semua salahmu. Salahmu. Jika kau... jika kau lebih kuat... lebih kuat... _

_Bukan. Kekuatan tak ada artinya di dunia ini. Di dunia yang kejam ini, kekuatan seperti apapun tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan semua orang._

_Tapi itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang. Kenapa kau mencoba menghindarinya? _

_Lihat dirimu... kau telah menciptakan tragedi yang sama dengan kejadian yang menciptakan seorang Shirou Emiya!_

Bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh menyadarkan Shirou dari penderitaannya. Sakit kepalanya pun perlahan memudar... dan saat mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat gadis kecil itu tergeletak di tanah. Rupanya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Puing-puing dan kayu-kayu yang masih terbakar mengerumuninya, seolah ingin menyantap korban terakhir.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shirou melesat dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu sebelum api melalapnya. Ia menatap wajahnya, dan kembali tercekat.

Bocah itu... sangat mirip dengan Sakura Matou, bukan, Sakura Tohsaka. Pita kecil yang hangus di bagian kiri kepalanya, mata yang besar dan berwarna violet mengintip dari antara bulu mata lentiknya yang setengah tertutup tidak sadarkan diri. Perbedaannya, sekilas, hanya kulitnya yang gelap. Mengabaikan kenapa dia bisa menemukan seorang anak dengan penampilan sangat Asia di tengah Afrika seperti itu, Shirou terpaku. Gadis kecil itu sangat mirip dengan Sakura, hatinya sakit.

Diapun teringat alasannya pertama memeluk ideologi sang ayah.

Perang Cawan Suci. Sakura Matou. Zouken Matou. Bayangan...

Sebuah pilihan sulit: membunuh gadis yang kau cintai untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tidak mengenalmu dan pasti takkan mengucapkan terimakasih padamu... atau menyelamatkan gadis yang kau cintai tapi mengirim seisi kota, ribuan orang, ke dalam situasi berbahaya.

Sebagai seorang yang beraspirasi menjadi pembela kebenaran, Shirou memilih pilihan pertama.

Ia memilih mengakhiri nyawa Sakura yang sedang 'mengandung' sesuatu yang amat jahat, yang mengacaukan Perang Cawan Suci dan mengancam kota Fuyuki bahkan dunia, bagaimanapun beratnya itu. Rin Tohsaka, kakak kandung Sakura juga membelanya. Ia membunuh perasaannya dan membiarkan Shirou mengakhiri keberadaan Sakura yang menyedihkan.

Setelah itu, Shirou memenangkan Perang Cawan Suci hanya dengan mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak memohon apapun kepada Cawan, ia menghancurkannya karena mengetahui apa sebenarnya isi sang hadiah perang. Dalam prosesnya, ia juga menghabisi Kirei Kotomine, pendeta palsu pengawas perang yang ingin menyaksikan kebangkitan Cawan dan Illyasviel von Einzbern yang jadi wadah Cawan. Perang Cawan Suci kelima pun berakhir tanpa korban lebih banyak.

Yang Shirou dengar kemudian, Rin dengan dibantu seorang profesor dari London menghancurkan Cawan Suci Utama yang terletak di bawah Gunung Enzo, mengakhiri ritual _Heaven's Feel_ untuk selamanya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, kini Shirou telah memenuhi cita-citanya, menjadi seorang pembela kebenaran. Tapi yang ia kerjakan hanya membunuh. Membunuh orang-orang yang berbahaya. Membunuh para penjahat. Membunuh warga tidak bersalah yang secara kebetulan ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah... sebagai seorang yang menyebut diri sebagai pahlawan, darah yang membasahi kedua tangannya lebih cocok dibandingkan dengan seorang penjahat.

Tapi Shirou tidak pernah sekalipun menyesali langkahnya. Dia tidak mundur atau menyerah. Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan yang harus dia tempuh.

...

Saat matanya terbuka, yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih yang menyilaukan.

Apa ini... surga? Ibu sering bercerita tentang tempat yang bernama surga ini. Tempat yang sangat indah nun jauh di sana, damai dan sejahtera di mana kau bisa makan dan bermain sepuasnya. Tempat di mana tidak ada penderitaan, kesedihan, dan ketakutan.

Tapi jika ini surga, kenapa sekujur badannya terasa sakit?

"Oh, kamu sudah sadar rupanya."

Ia mendengar suara yang asing di dekatnya. Lewat sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup perban, ia melihat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria berkulit coklat dan berambut putih keabu-abuan, seolah warna rambutnya luntur turun ke kulit duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjangnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, dan bertanya,"... siapa namamu, nak?"

Ia sering diperingatkan ibu untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing, karena mereka akan membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dan membuatnya semakin menderita. Tapi, pria asing ini... terlihat amat baik hati. Jadi, tanpa sadar ia menjawab, "Lanaya."

"Lanaya? Aku Shirou," katanya. Pria itu... Shirou, lalu mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba... tapi, maukah kamu ikut denganku?"

Gadis itu memandang si penawar dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Entah kenapa ia mau ikut begitu saja, pikirannya kosong.

"Ahh... bagus sekali. Aku akan menyampaikan ini kepada perawat, kamu baik-baik di sini, oke?"

Dengan itu, Shirou keluar dari ruangan tempat gadis itu dirawat... dan menjatuhkan diri. Punggungnya merosot turun pada pintu ruangan, kepalanya sakit dan perutnya mual.

Karena, semua yang terjadi, semua yang dia katakan, semua yang ia lakukan... sangat mirip dengan Kiritsugu waktu ia menyelamatkannya dari api. Si penyebab bencana menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari bencana... itu sangat ironis.

Bedanya, waktu itu Kiritsugu mengangkatnya jadi anak. Shirou, yang masih aktif di medan perang, tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Pekerjaannya terlalu berbahaya untuk gadis sekecilnya. Ah, bukan. Walaupun gadis itu lebih dewasa pun, Shirou tidak akan melibatkannya di kehidupan yang penuh bahaya. Tapi ia sudah bertekad. Paling tidak, ia akan mengajari Lanaya cara bertahan hidup.

Hanya itulah... yang bisa dia perbuat sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban atas tindakannya.

-xXxXx-

Dua hari kemudian, Lanaya diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Luka fisiknya memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi luka batinnya, soal lain lagi. Karena _shock_, gadis kecil itu kesulitan bicara, kata "Lanaya" jadi satu-satunya yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Shirou memakluminya karena dia ingat, kondisinya dulu juga seperti itu.

Shirou mengajak Lanaya tinggal di hotel tempatnya menginap selama misi. Mata Lanaya kecil berbinar-binar, ia tidak pernah melihat ruangan sebagus itu! Si gadis kecil melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang tidak terlalu empuk, bermain-main dengan _remote_ TV mengganti-ganti _channel_, dan membuka tutup kulkas untuk merasakan hawa dinginnya. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kamar mandi. Dia tidak pernah melihat dan merasakan air sebanyak itu! Setelah Shirou mengajarinya menyalakan _shower_, dalam sehari dia bisa mandi sampai 5 kali... dengan air sedingin mungkin. Ia tampak menikmati segala fasilitas yang dulunya tak pernah dia rasakan.

Memang jika dilihat dari lingkungannya, daerah sekitar gudang target Shirou, tempat anak itu tinggal dulu, sangatlah kumuh dan miskin. Jangankan kulkas dan _shower_, tempat tidur empuk pasti tidak ada. Shirou hanya tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah Lanaya. Karena meskipun dia penuh dengan rasa penasaran, dia tidak pernah berlebihan bermain. Semua perintah dan larangan Shirou dia turuti dengan amat patuh.

Sementara, Shirou adalah Shirou. Sejauh apapun dia melangkah (jatuh) di jalan pahlawan, dia tetap mencintai kegiatan dapur. Bisa dibilang, memasak menjadi satu-satunya kegiatan yang menentramkan hatinya. Bahkan dalam misi, tiap hari Shirou memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ada Lanaya bersamanya, jadi dia memasak dengan porsi sedikit lebih.

Hal pertama yang terjadi pada gadis itu begitu menyuapkan _pasta_ yang dimasak Shirou dengan tangan kecilnya adalah... menangis haru.

"Enak," begitulah katanya, diulang-ulang terus pada tiap suapan. Mungkin itulah air mata pertamanya setelah diselamatkan Shirou.

Shirou hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

...

Sama seperti Saber dulu, Shirou berpikir dengan senyuman geli, hati Lanaya terbuka dengan makanan enak. Setelah menyicipi mahakarya Shirou, dia mulai berbicara. Awalnya dia hanya mengucapkan salam saat Shirou pergi dan pulang dari kegiatan misinya. Tapi lama-kelamaan sifat alamiahnya sebagai seorang gadis kecil muncul.

Dia jadi periang dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia bertanya ini-itu pada Shirou, terutama tentang acara-acara TV yang dia tonton waktu sendirian di kamar. Juga mengenai hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya. Shirou pun menjawabnya dengan sabar. Bersama dengan itu, Shirou juga mengajarinya sihir dasar untuk mempertahankan diri, misalnya telepati, _Reinforcement_ untuk memperkuat diri, dan cara regenerasi _prana_. Sebenarnya Shirou bukanlah guru yang baik, landasan teorinya sangat kurang... tapi untungnya anak itu cukup berbakat. Dia memiliki _prana_ alami, yang dulu membuat Shirou bisa menemukannya di tengah bencana. Hanya dalam 2 minggu, Lanaya telah menguasai ketiga sihir dasar itu.

Sekarang, jadwal harian Shirou adalah misi di tengah malam sampai dini hari, dan mengajar Lanaya di siang sampai sore hari. Malam hari sebelum berangkat, dia menyisihkan waktu untuk bermain.

"Shirou, Shirou! Bacakan ini buatku!" pinta Lanaya pada suatu hari, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku cerita bergambar. Katanya, dia menemukan ini di lobi hotel. Shirou memang membiarkannya berkeliling sepuasnya, asal tidak keluar kompleks.

Shirou membaca judul buku itu, "Hansel dan Gretel? Baiklah."

Lanaya berteriak senang, lalu meloncat ke atas pangkuannya dengan tertawa kecil. Shirou membiarkan anak itu mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman sebelum memulai cerita.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala..."

Selama Shirou bercerita, mata Lanaya tidak meninggalkan gambar-gambar di buku itu. Tapi dia dengan amat seksama mendengarkan, sesekali ia menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak dia terasa, Shirou pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"... akhirnya Hansel dan Gretel hidup bahagia selama-lamanya, bersama ayah mereka yang baik hati dan ibu baru mereka yang penyayang."

Plok, dengan bunyi bertepuk yang lembut, Shirou menutup buku itu. Dia berpikir akan menemukan Lanaya yang tertidur di pangkuannya, seperti layaknya anak-anak kecil yang dibacakan dongeng... tapi tidak, si gadis kecil masih memandangi buku itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kamu suka cerita ini?"

Lanaya menolehi Shirou dengan mata lebar dan menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Ya! Ceritanya bagus sekali!"

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir pucat Emiya junior melihat tingkah manis itu. Dia pun ingat, apa yang dilakukan Kiritsugu dulu setelah membacakan dongeng. "Bagian mana yang kamu sukai?"

Lanaya mengambil kembali buku itu dari Shirou dan membukanya di halaman terakhir. "Aku suka dia... 'ayah'," jawab Lanaya sambil menuding gambar ayah Hansel dan Gretel yang memeluk kedua anaknya.

Jantung Shirou seolah jatuh ke rongga perutnya.

Ayah... keluarga... dia telah membunuh seluruh keluarga Lanaya, bukan? Shirou menunduk, dia menggigit bibirnya sampai bisa merasakan besi.

"Aku... nggak pernah punya 'ayah'."

Perkataan Lanaya selanjutnya membuat Shirou mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Di buku ini, 'ibu' selalu bersama dengan 'ayah'. Tapi 'ayah' nggak pernah bersama ibuku," Lanaya mulai bercerita dengan bahasa polosnya. Meskipun ia tinggal di daerah kumuh, tata bahasanya bagus. Sepertinya sang ibu mengajarinya dengan amat baik...

Dan Shirou membunuhnya.

"'Ayah' di buku ini sangat hebat! Dia menolong Hansel dan Gretel dari penyihir jahat..." Lanaya terus berbicara, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Apa... kalau aku punya 'ayah', dia juga seperti itu?"

Menahan kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri, Shirou menjawab dengan ragu, "Ayahku... dia seorang yang hebat, sama seperti 'ayah' di buku ini."

Perkataan itu menghentikan Lanaya dari ocehannya. Dia pun memandangi Shirou, rasa penasaran terpancar dengan kuat di kedua bola mata ungunya.

"Dia menolongku dari orang-orang jahat. Dia memberiku tempat tidur yang empuk. Dia memberiku makanan yang lezat. Dia membacakan dongeng untukku," kata Shirou dengan senyuman pahit. Sudah lama ia tidak mengenang Kiritsugu bersama orang lain, dia bahkan sampai khawatir bahwa di dunia ini tak ada lagi yang mengenal almarhum ayahnya, selain dia seorang. "Pokoknya hebat."

Lanaya melongo mendengar itu. Dia lalu mengerutkan dahi, dan berkata, "Itu... yang dilakukan ayah mirip denganmu, Shirou."

Tanpa sempat Shirou bereaksi, Lanaya menutup buku bergambar itu dan berkata lagi.

"Shirou memberiku tempat tidur yang empuk. Memberiku makanan yang enak... dan juga membacakan dongeng untukku! Jadi..."

Lanaya membalikkan badan dan bangkit, sehingga Shirou harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

"Kamu... adalah ayahku, Shirou."

Lanaya memeluk kepala putihnya, pelukan yang canggung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak melakukan kontak dengan manusia. Shirou tidak berani menyentuhnya. Dia memang merawatnya, memperhatikannya... tapi tidak pernah ada kontak fisik. Shirou takut mengotori dan merusak Lanaya. Seorang pembunuh tidak pantas menyentuh anak sebaik itu... seolah dia mendirikan tembok agar tidak terlalu terlibat dengannya.

Tapi Lanaya ini, dia menembus tembok yang dia dirikan. Mungkin ini juga kontak dengan manusia pertama yang Shirou rasakan setelah beberapa tahun.

Itu terasa hangat.

"Ayah, ya..." Shirou melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Lanaya kebingungan. Dia lalu bangkit dan menggendong Lanaya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"A-hahaha! Tinggi, tinggi sekali!"

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kamu adalah anakku! Namamu jadi... Lanaya Emiya!"

"Iya!"

Shirou tertawa kecil. Memang, di usianya yang sekarang, tidaklah aneh kalau dia sudah menggendong 1 atau 2 anak.

-xXxXx-

Seperti halnya umur manusia, tidak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi di dunia ini.

Shirou seharusnya sudah siap akan itu mengingat pekerjaannya, harusnya tahu bahwa bahaya mengintai setiap langkahnya, tapi kedamaian dan ketentraman sementara yang dia dapatkan dari Lanaya membuatnya lengah.

Hari itu, Shirou pulang sangat terlambat setelah bertemu dengan anggota Tim Lorelei yang lain. Mereka sudah mendapat titik terang untuk lokasi Azwraith, _Dead Apostle_ target mereka. Shirou mengikuti pergerakan mereka, tapi akhirnya hanya menemukan sebuah jebakan. Gedung yang mereka tuju penuh berisi mayat berjalan yang meledak saat dihabisi. Ledakan mereka juga mengancung racun dan berbagai kutukan... untungnya Shirou dengan analisa strukturnya bisa mendeteksi itu dan menggunakan perisai Rho Aias untuk melindungi dia dan semua anggota tim tepat pada waktunya.

Saat Tim Lorelei menawarinya tinggal sementara bersama mereka untuk melanjutkan perburuan, Shirou menolak dengan halus. Dia ingin segera pulang, kembali pada putrinya Lanaya. Dalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa dia sudah melunak, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Dia merasa, kemurahan hatinya terhadap Lanaya adalah bukti bahwa dia masih seorang manusia. Bukti bahwa jalan pahlawannya tidak salah.

Matahari sudah menyingsing cukup tinggi saat Shirou kembali ke kamar hotel dengan membawa beberapa oleh-oleh untuk putrinya. Tapi yang dia temukan... bangunan hotel tempatnya menginap rata dengan tanah. Shirou menjatuhkan semua barang bawannya dalam keadaan panik, dan menerjang menembus barikade polisi juga pemadam kebakaran. Dia bahkan tidak segan menggunakan sihir hipnotis untuk menyingkirkan mereka yang menghalanginya.

Lanaya.

Hanya itu yang ada dalam pemikiran kalutnya.

Dia mencari dan terus mencari, berharap dengan teramat sangat untuk keselamatan gadis kecil itu. Menggunakan sihir analisa struktural, dia bisa mengetahui bahwa Lanaya tidak terkubur di bawah reruntuhan, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menemukannya dalam daftar korban yang dikeluarkan pihak berwajib.

Di manakah gerangan dia?

Jawaban itu datang secara literal sehari kemudian. Seekor tikus got dengan mata menyala kebiruan, seekor _familiar_ dari penyihir, mendatanginya dengan membawa sebuah pesan.

"Gadis kecilmu ada bersamaku. Kalau kau ingin dia selamat, bunuh semua anggota Tim Lorelei selama aku mempersiapkan pelarianku."

Pesan bernada ancaman sandera yang klise, pastinya dari Azwraith, sang target pemusnahan. Tapi bagi Shirou, itu tidaklah klise. Ancaman itu nyata, dia sering mengalaminya sendiri.

Dan tentu saja, dia mengatasi semua skenario penyanderaan itu dengan pragmatis.

Seorang perampok menodong pegawai bank untuk ditukar dengan kendaraan untuk kabur? Shirou menembak keduanya.

Seorang teroris mengancam akan meledakkan diri di tengah kelompok sandera kalau kawan seperjuangannya tidak dibebaskan dari penjara? Shirou meledakkannya.

Sekelompok perampok menginginkan ransum dengan menyandera seisi pesawat dan mengancam akan menabrakkannya ke gedung parlemen? Shirou menembak jatuh pesawatnya.

Semua dengan berpedoman pada kalimat, "bunuh sedikit untuk menyelamatkan banyak" dan "kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang". Ya, sebuah dunia ideal di mana tidak ada org yang perlu mati untuk keselamatan itu hanyalah impian yang naif.

Shirou sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan seperti biasa, keputusan itu sedingin baja.

...

Lokasi persembunyian Azwraith yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah rumah sakit militer... rumah sakit tempat Lanaya dulu dirawat! Shirou merasa ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Dalam situasi perang sipil seperti ini, akan banyak sekali mayat yang terkumpul di rumah sakit, baik dari pihak tentara, militan, maupun sipil. Jika Azwraith bermarkas di sana, bisa dibilang, rumah sakit itu adalah sebuah pabrik zombi.

Sesampainya Shirou di tujuan, dia dijemput beberapa orang berbadan besar, _Dead Apostle_ rendahan. Para zombi itu mengantar Shirou ke ruangan kepala rumah sakit... ruangan Azwraith, atau yang dikenal sebagai dr. Mahri, seorang spesialis bedah. Ahh, dunia ini memang sudah sangat busuk. Jika perangai manusia saja sudah sangat menjijikkan... apalagi mereka yang berkecimpung di dunia sihir yang tidak berperikemanusiaan?

"_Assalamualaikum_, Mr. Shirou Emiya..." dr. Mahri, aka Azwraith, menyambut Shirou di ruangannya yang elegan. Dia tampak sangat manusia dengan kacamata bulat besar, senyuman kebapakan yang ramah, dan jas putih panjang... kalau dia tidak memancarkan _prana_ yang amat menjijikkan. "Atau... harus saya panggil 'Archer'?"

"Simpan sopan santun sarkastikmu, _Apostle_, dan bawa gadis itu kemari," Shirou memerintah dengan nada seperti hendak meludah. Dia tahu benar, salah satu kelemahan para Apostle adalah harga diri mereka yang tinggi, jadi dia sengaja bertindak setidak sopan mungkin.

Itu berhasil, karena wajah sok ramah dr. Mahri langsung berubah.

"Kau pikir kau punya kuasa apa di sini? Aku yang memegang takdirmu, anjing Asosiasi," balas sang dokter. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan dari tembok ruangannya muncul sebuah pintu. "Tapi tak apa. Mungkin pemandangan ini... bersifat persuasif untukmu."

Sihir ruang poket, pikir Shirou, untuk menyembunyikan sebuah ruang yang besar. Dari dalam pintu itu, muncul seorang... bukan, zombi dengan Lanaya dl cengkeramannya. Dia diikat dan mulutnya dilakban. Shirou merasakan sihir pada lakban itu, sihir untuk mencekik. Sihir yang simpel tapi amat mematikan.

"Hmmmffffhhh!" 'Shirou' maksudnya, Lanaya berteriak melalui lakban yang menutup mulutnya.

Wajah kelabu Shirou tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, sedatar seorang aktor yang buruk.

"Lihat? Putri kesayanganmu, dia akan mati tercekik dalam 3 menit kecuali kau menyetujui _geas_ ini," dr. Mahdi mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dari balik jas dokternya. _Geas_, atau kontrak sihir. Sebuah perjanjian yang sangat mengikat bagi pihak yang menyetujuinya.

"Bunuh semua anggota Tim Lorelei di negara ini, dan sebagai gantinya Lanaya akan dilepaskan," mungkin itu garis besar isinya. Jika Shirou menyetujui kontrak dan gagal, maka ia akan mati. Tapi jika ia berhasil, itu berarti salah satu tim pemburu vampir terbaik di dunia akan hancur, yang pastinya akan menggoyahkan struktur Asosiasi. Belum lagi bahaya vampir akan semakin meningkat. Lagipula, kalau ia menantang semua anggota tim, kemungkinan menangnya sangat kecil... karena mereka sangat-sangat kuat. Hanya ada 1 cara untuk menang, walaupun kemudian dia pasti akan mati sebagai efek sampingnya.

Yang jelas, setelah Shirou ataupun Tim Lorelei yang kalah, Azwraith akan bisa beraksi sepuasnya. Tapi, apa makna geas itu baginya? Dia tinggal melepaskan Lanaya saja. Toh setelah kontrak itu diteken sandera sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Dilihat bagaimanapun, ini adalah situasi _lose-lose_ bagi Shirou dan Tim Lorelei.

Tapi ekspresi Shirou tetap dingin. Ia memandang dr. Mahdi dengan tatapan kosong, seolah bertanya, "hanya itukah ancamanmu?"

Ekspresi sang Apostle berubah, kebingungan mulai tampak di kerutan-kerutan wajahnya. "Apa?! Apa maksudmu memandangiku begitu?! Tidakkah kau lihat, putri kesayanganmu ini berada dalam bahaya mortal?! Manusia biasa sepertinya akan mati saat dibunuh!"

Shirou tidak juga mengatakan apapun. Dia ingin musuh di depannya ini menebak apa isi pikirannya dan berputus asa karenanya. Ia menyadari bahwa Azwraith bukanlah _Apostle_ dengan keunggulan kemampuan bertarung, karena samasekali tak berani menghadapinya yang paling lemah di Tim Lorelei. Zombi buatannya memang cukup kuat, tapi sang _master_ harus mengandalkan sandera. Payah.

"Atau kau tidak yakin aku tega membunuh anak kecil?! Hah, kau salah besar!" Azwraith menjentikkan jarinya lagi, dan wajah Lanaya langsung berkerut penuh penderitaan. Sepertinya nafasnya mulai sesak. Ia berteriak-teriak di balik lakban yang membebat mulutnya, air matanya mulai meleleh.

Shirou tidak berkedip.

"Waktumu tinggal 2 menit, segera putuskan sebelum aku memutus nyawa anak ini!"

Berkeciaplah terus, kelelawar buah, pikir Shirou.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Dia sudah memutuskan. Dengan mengorbankan Lanaya, dia akan bisa menghabisi Azwraith dan mencegah jatuhnya korban lebih banyak. Mengorbankan satu untuk menyelamatkan banyak, ideologi yang amat sempurna. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di dalam benaknya.

Walaupun satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, satu-satunya manusia yang sungguh dia selamatkan dalam belasan tahun belakangan ini, harus mati dengan menderita. Walaupun itu berarti Shirou akan mengulang kejadian yang menimpa Sakura di Perang Cawan Suci. Mengorbankan orang yang dia cintai untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Melihat Shirou yang tidak bergerak juga walapun waktu hanya tinggal 1 menit, Azwraith pun menyadarinya. "Hah! Apa... jangan-jangan kau... ingin mengorbankannya?!"

Si mercenary tidak berkata apapun, tapi ekspresi tegasnya menjadi jawaban yang amat tegas.

"Kau menyebut diri sebagai manusia?! Bahkan kami Apostle takkan mengorbankan keluarga sendiri!"

"Dasar munafik," hanya itu yang dikatakan Shirou.

"Guuuuh! Tigapuluh detik!"

Shirou memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada penyesalan, inilah jalan satu-satunya.

Sebelum mulut terkutuk dr. Mahri mengucap kata 'sepuluh detik', terdengar bunyi retakan yang rapuh... dan ledakan _prana_. Dua pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arah ledakan itu.

Tampak uap air yang tampak kasat mata karena suhu ruangan turun drastis. Pelakunya adalah Lanaya... suhu ruangan seolah dia serap, membekukan dan membuat pecah lakban bersihir di mulutnya.

_Origin_. Sebuah dasar dari semua kemampuan sihir. Sihir sedahsyat apapun, bangkit dari konsep yang sederhana. Shirou ingat bahwa Lanaya sangat suka bermain air dan kulkas. Jadi, _origin_-nya adalah... 'beku'?!

Lanaya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya, dan berteriak sekuat tenaga, air matanya bercucuran. "Ayaaaaahhh! Kalahkan penjahatnya!"

Sesuatu terdengar patah dari dalam Shirou. Kesiapannya.

Dalam sekejap, kedua lengan zombi yang mencengkeram pundak kecil Lanaya terputus. Sepasang pedang hitam dan putih penyebabnya, keduanya berputar dengan cantik di udara sebelum kembali ke tangan Shirou.

Sebelum Lanaya melihat darah terpancar, Shirou melesat dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. "Maaf, ayah terlambat," katanya dengan lirih, penyesalan terdengar kental di sana. Lanaya hanya bisa menangis di atas parka yang digunakan Shirou.

"AAARGHHHHHH!"

Bunyi teriakan marah merusak momen itu. Dr. Mahdi mengerang penuh emosi dan mencakari sekujur badannya, merobek pakaian, kulit, dan dagingnya. Kalau sudah begini, sudah tidak ada ampun. Dia akan menyerang! Sang dokter, bukan – penampilannya bukan seperti manusia lagi – Azwraith menempelkan telapak tangannya di lantai ruangan, memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar.

Gedung rumah sakit pun bergetar dahsyat.

Kemudian, bersamaan dengan bau busuk yang menusuk hidung dan memutar isi perut, ruangan itu berubah bentuk. Dinding-dindingnya menjadi berwarna merah muda pucat, cairan kekuningan memuncrat dari tonjolan-tonjolan yang mirip pembuluh darah. Lalu ruangan itu bergetar sekali. Dua kali.

Oh sial, pikir Shirou. _Gedung ini_ adalah zombi... dan mereka ada di dalam jantungnya.

"Aku terpaksa harus menggunakan mahakaryaku di sini... Tarrasque!" teriak Azwraith. Kini rasa percaya diri mulai mewarnai perkataannya. Dia pun mulai berubah wujud... tubuhnya dipenuhi gumpalan daging yang semakin tinggi melingkupinya. Bukan, ruangan itu menghisapnya.

Berapa banyak mayat... bahkan manusia hidup, yang jadi korban eksperimen zombi raksasa ini? Apalagi saat itu rumah sakit masih penuh pasien, pengunjung juga para staf. Mereka pasti juga akan diserap untuk memperkuat zombi. Shirou tidak mau itu terjadi.

Walaupun dia bertarung dengan kesiapan mengorbankan apapun, sejauh mungkin dia tidak ingin ada korban sia-sia.

Jadi ia menjatuhkan diri, berlutut dengan satu kaki dan meletakkan Lanaya di depannya. Dengan tatapan penuh rasa sayang, ia berkata, "Lanaya, kamu tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Ayah mau membasmi penjahat."

Lanaya masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dengan sesenggukan, ia mengangguk lemah.

"Hah! Kenapa kau, anjing? Menyerah dan mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan? Oo, tidak bisa. Kau dan juga gadis itu juga akan kumakan, menjadi bagian tubuhku untuk selamanya!" suara Azwraith kini bergema dari mana-mana, sepertinya ia sudah menyatu sepenuhnya dengan zombi raksasa itu.

Shirou hanya menyeringai. Dia bangkit dan menepuk kepala Lanaya sekali, lalu berjalan mendekati tempat Azwraith menghilang tadi.

"_**- I am the bone of my sword."**_

Dengan rasa sakit yang muncul tiba-tiba, Azwraith melihat pedang, 6 bilah pedang dekoratif berwarna biru-emas... menancap di ruangan daging, mengelilingi badan kecil Lanaya, memagari dan melindunginya. Ia mengerang. Masing-masing pedang itu terasa panas, amat panas!

Azwraith mengerahkan tentakel-tentakel daging menyerang Shirou yang berjalan tanpa ada perlindungan.

"_**Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."**_

Belasan pedang kecil muncul mengelilingi Shirou dan memotong tentakel-tentakel itu. Bekas potongannya terbakar, mengganggu kemampuan regenerasinya.

Shirou menggunakan sihir analisa struktural dan dalam waktu singkat menemukan lokasi Azwraith di dalam gumpalan daging.

"_**I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death, nor known to life."**_

Dua bilah pedang kembar, hitam dan putih, muncul di tangan Shirou. Ia menancapkannya ke lantai tempat Azwraith menghilang, merobeknya. Lantai itu memancarkan cairan kekuningan yang berbau busuk... dan membakar ujung pakaian Shirou. Azwraith mengerang kesakitan.

"_**Have withstood pain to create many weapons."**_

Rasa sakit mendera sekujur badan Shirou. Teknik ini masih belum sempurna, masih sangat membebani badan dan pikirannya... tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia harus menghentikan infeksi Azwraith ke gedung rumah sakit. Satu-satunya cara adalah memasukkan Azwraith ke dalam dimensi yang terisolasi.

"_**Yet, those hands will never hold anything."**_

Bau daging terbakar mulai tercium, padahal tidak ada api. Azwraith menjerit kesakitan dan panik, dia mencoba mencari sumber rasa sakitnya, tapi tidak juga ketemu. Itu karena api yang membakarnya tidaklah nyata. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya berasal dari pedang-pedang yang menyabet liar.

"_**So, as I pray..."**_ Shirou memejamkan mata dan mengibaskan lengan kanannya. _**"Unlimited Blade Works."**_

Bersamaan dengan api yang berputar dahsyat, dunia pun berubah. Tanah gersang yang ditumbuhi pohon baja, bau besi dan abu menyerbak di udara yang berat, langit kemerahan dengan roda gigi raksasa berputar perlahan. Lalu... pedang. Pedang, pedang, dan pedang. Pedang di mana-mana, tertancap di tanah abu-abu bagaikan hutan, bahkan padang rumput.

"_Reality Marble_?!" Azwraith tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

_Unlimited Blade Works_.

Hanya sihir inilah yang bisa dimiliki Shirou Emiya, hanya sihir inilah yang bisa dipelajari Shirou Emiya. Mengubah imajinasi dan idealisme menjadi kenyataan... kristalisasi mimpi yang mempengaruhi dunia nyata. Sebuah _Reality Marble_, sihir yang mendekati _Sorcery_, sihir yang menunjukkan betapa rusaknya mental seseorang.

Karena UBW adalah dimensi yang berbeda, Shirou bisa mengisolasi Azwraith sehingga infeksinya ke gedung terhalang. Tapi karena sihir ini masih belum sempurna, ia hanya bisa bertahan selama 1 menit, dia harus menghabisi Azwraith dalam waktu itu. Shirou memejamkan mata, dan menarik sebuah pisau dari udara, pisau dengan bagian tajam berbentuk seperti kilatan petir berwarna pelangi.

"_Rule Breaker_!"

Memanfaatkan kebingungan Azwraith, Shirou melesat dan menghunjamkan senjata itu ke dadanya. _Rule Breaker_, _Noble Phantasm_ milik Caster dari Perang Cawan Suci yang diikutinya. Senjata yang tidak berguna untuk menusuk atau menebas, tapi bisa menggagalkan semua sihir.

Gumpalan daging yang menyelimuti tubuh Azwraith pun menyusut... dan wujud aslinya kembali. Sihir asimilasi dan transformasinya digagalkan. Ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Apa?!"

Di saat yang sama, muncul retakan di langit dan tanah... UBW sudah mencapai batasnya.

...

Saat Lanaya membuka matanya lagi, yang ia lihat dari sela-sela pedang yang mengurungnya adalah sang ayah, Shirou yang berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan si penjahat yang terkapar di lantai. Suasana rumah sakit yang putih bersih kembali seperti semula.

"Ayah menang!" begitu yang ada dl pikiran gadis kecil itu. Pedang-pedang yang mengelilinginya perlahan menghilang dan di saat yang sama, Shirou tumbang. Panik mewarnai wajahnya, dan ketika ia hendak berlari menuju sang ayah... si penjahat bangkit dan mengeluarkan sepucuk benda hitam.

"K-khee, khee..." Azwraith menarik nafas pendek-pendek dengan tenggorokannya yang mulai rusak itu. tangannya mencengkeram erat pelatuk pistolnya, darah merembes dari pori-porinya. "Kau akan membayar ini, anjing! _Reality Marble_?! Kenapa sampah sepertimu bisa sihir seperti itu?! Tapi, itu tidak penting... karena kau mati dengan 1 peluru kecil!"

Pistol, Lanaya ingat betul benda itu. Dengan suara yang seperti halilintar, benda kecil itu membuat banyak teman-temannya tiada. Secara reflek dia menggenggam benda yang paling dekat dengannnya, dan berlari sekuat tenaga menyeretnya...

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba di pipi kanannya membuat tembakan Azwraith meleset. Ia melotot, dan melihat gadis kecil itu, dengan amat menyedihkan, menyabetkan pedang yang wujudnya mulai menghilang.

"KAAHHHH!" kemarahannya meledak. Diapun mengarahkan pistol itu pada Lanaya yang terdiam ketakutan. "Kau begitu inginnya mati, hah?!"

Belum sempat dia menyentuh pelatuk pistol, api biru membakar tubuhnya. Diapun musnah tanpa sempat berteriak... nyawa abadi _Dead Apostle_ Azwraith pun berakhir.

Mendeteksi _prana_ sebanyak itu, Shirou membuka matanya yang seberat timah. Dia ingin meludah karena kesal tidak bisa menghabisi musuh, tapi rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Itu karena Lanaya memeluk kepalanya, dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Syukurlah, Shirou... ayah!"

Shirou tersenyum lemah... tapi sejurus kemudian ekspresinya kembali serius. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah, dan yang dilihatnya adalah orang-orang Tim Lorelei yang berpakaian serba coklat.

"Regu T di sini, target sudah dimusnahkan."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita, sepertinya pemimpin tim yang baru. Shirou tercekat melihatnya, wanita itu tampak familiar. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, Shirou mengenalnya.

Rambut hitam gelap yang ikal panjang, mata kucing sebiru batu safir, dan jaket merah yang tampak sangat cocok dengannya...

"... Rin... Tohsaka," sudah lama sekali nama itu tak terucap dari bibirnya.

Kawan seperjuangan Shirou di Perang Cawan Suci entah berapa tahun lalu. Setelah perang berakhir, mereka berpisah. Rin ke London untuk belajar di Asosiasi Penyihir sedangkan Shirou tetap di Fuyuki, meneruskan impiannya menjadi pembela kebenaran.

Mendengar namanya disebut, wanita itu terhenyak. Dia menoleh ke asal panggilan itu, dan kedua matanya melebar seolah melihat hantu.

"Ar... cher...?"

Itu memang nama hantu... Roh Pahlawan, lebih tepatnya. Archer, _Servant_ miliknya pada Perang Cawan Suci. Ksatria pemanah yang sarkastik itu meninggalkannya di tengah perang setelah menyelamatkannya dari 'bayangan'.

Pria di depannya itu, sangat mirip dengannya... tidak mungkin.

Kemudian Rin Tohsaka teringat. Seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip Archer, baik cara berpikirnya maupun kemampuannya... nama pemuda itu pun terucap dari bibirnya, "Shirou Emiya."

Saat menyadari itu, rasa sakit teramat sangat menyerang hatinya, matanya terasa panas. Shirou... menjadi Archer. Inikah jalan pembela kebenaran yang selalu dia koarkan dulu?!

-xXxXx-

Dengan alasan bahwa direktur rumah sakit adalah pelaku perdagangan organ manusia, pihak berwenang setempat menutup lokasi di sekitar ruangan direktur. Tentunya ini pengaruh Bartholomeoi yang memanipulasi pihak atas. Sekarang, Shirou dan Lanaya, juga Rin berada di lobi bawah, dalam sebuah ruangan perawatan intensif. Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, kecuali Shirou yang kehabisan _prana_. Tidak buruk, istirahat singkat dan dia akan pulih.

Rin duduk di samping ranjang Shirou, menemaninya. Tapi kata-kata 'lama tak berjumpa' atau 'apa kabar' tidak terucap di antara 2 kawan lama itu. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam, seolah tidak percaya bahwa orang di depannya itu nyata.

Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Lanaya, gadis kecil persepsional itu.

"Shirou?" ia memanggil sang ayah. Shirou pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin. "Apa dia... istrimu?"

Kalau saja perkataan itu diucapkan beberapa belas tahun lalu, mereka berdua pasti akan menyemburkan ludah saking kagetnya, warna tomat mewarnai wajah. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, reaksi mereka amatlah wajar.

"Bukan. Dia teman lamaku," kata Rin smb mengusap-usap kepala Lanaya. Senyumannya tulus, tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu kalau sedang digoda. "Kami sudah sangaaat lama tidak bertemu, sih."

"Ya, kami... berteman..." Shirou mengkonfirmasi. Kemudian, dia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dia masih punya teman. Shirou bangkit perlahan dari ranjangnya, dan di saat yang sama, anggota tim T yang lain masuk ke ruangan. Wajah mereka serius.

"Ms. Tohsaka. Lady Lorelei ingin berbicara langsung denganmu," kata seorang anggota dengan _British English_ yang kental.

'Berbicara langsung', berarti menemuinya di markas utama Tim Lorelei pada misi ini, di ibukota negara yang cukup jauh. Padahal Rin baru tiba 2 jam yang lalu di daerah ini! Permintaan sang ratu memang sangat egois seperti biasa. Tapi Rin tidak mau menerimanya begitu saja. "Aku? Bukankah Emiya ini yang sudah berjasa?"

"Benar, tapi Mr. Emiya telah bertindak dengan mengabaikan perintah. Jadi beliau memutuskan untuk memberikan semua penghargaan padamu, Ms. Tohsaka."

"Heh, sepertinya aku mengacaukan semuanya," Shirou terkekeh. "Baguslah, Tohsaka. Karena kamu telah menolong kami berdua, kamu pantas mendapatkannya."

Rin membalikkan badannya, protes. "Tapi, Emiya! Aku hanya datang di saat-saat terakhir dan mengakhiri target yang sudah sangat melemah karena melawanmu! Bisa dibilang, aku cuma bersih-bersih."

Masih penuh harga diri, Rin ini. Shirou tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Tohsaka, pergilah. Kamu tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi kalau menolak Lady Lorelei."

Rin menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, sangat tidak anggun. Tapi wajar, membayangkan kemarahan sang Ratu Menara Jam akan membuat penyihir waras manapun keder.

"Hhh... baiklah," mengibaskan jaket merah panjangnya, Rin bangkit dari kursi di samping ranjang Shirou.

"Lalu, Mr. Emiya. Kau diminta membersihkan sisa-sisa _Apostle_ di distrik ini. Lady Lorelei bilang kalau itu adalah sedikit hukuman yang pantas buatmu."

"Ouch, bahkan tak ada istirahat buatku?" Shirou tersenyum sarkastik. Ia akan pulih dalam 20 menit sih, tapi tetap saja... dia capek. Apa boleh buat, "Kurasa ini perpisahan, Tohsaka."

"Hahh," Rin menghela nafas panjang. "Sayang sekali, aku masih ingin ngobrol dengannmu."

"Mungkin lain kali," Shirou tersenyum. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya, ingin berjabat dengan Rin. Gadis itu meraihnya dengan mantap.

Tapi itu bukan jabat tangan biasa, mereka berkomunikasi dengan telepati. Menggunakan bahasa Jepang juga, agar isi telepati mereka tidak bocor ke Tim Lorelei.

_"Aku tidak mau bicara terlalu banyak. Siapa anak ini?"_

_"Anak yang kuambil dari tengah-tengah misi."_

_"Hee... lalu, apa rencanamu, Emiya? Kau tahu pekerjaanmu sangat berbahaya buatnya 'kan?"_

_"Tentu saja... karena itulah aku ingin minta bantuanmu, Tohsaka."_

Singkat dan langsung ke inti masalah.

_"Kamu ingin aku membawanya?"_

Shirou mengangguk mantap. Orang itu sangat jarang minta bantuan, kecuali untuk hal yang benar-benar dia tidak bisa. Jadi Rin merasa perlu memenuhinya. Dengan itu, mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan.

Rin menolehi Lanaya dan bertanya dengan senyuman ramah, "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Lanaya..."

"Lanaya. Kami akan merawat Shirou yang terluka, jadi kamu ikut denganku sebentar, oke?"

"Tapi, tapi... Shirou..." Lanaya merengek, dari ekspresinya sudah jelas bahwa dia tidak mau terpisah dari penolongnya itu.

"Shi- Emiya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia butuh operasi... kamu tidak suka darah 'kan?" tanya Rin.

Mendengar kata 'darah', wajah Lanaya memucat. Dia menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan. Rin tersenyum, lalu menggendongnya keluar ruangan. Lanaya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Rin, dia terlihat sangat nyaman di sana.

Shirou tidak mengatakan apapun melihat Rin pergi, walaupun dia yakin, kesempatan mereka bertemu lagi akan sangat langka. Dia hanya bisa bergumam, tidak berharap wanita itu mendengarnya,"Jaga dia baik-baik, Tohsaka," pintanya dengan amat sangat.

Permintaan yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan, Rin menangkapnya sebagai, "Hapus ingatannya tentangku."

Tapi Rin tidak membalikkan badan. Dia terus berjalan keluar ruangan, Lanaya di gendongannya melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Shirou.

Gadis kecil itu merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai bajunya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat air mata mengaliri pipi wanita yang menggendongnya, menetes perlahan. Ia ingin bertanya apa Rin baik-baik saja, tapi ragu. Akhirnya dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kemudian Lanaya mendengar Rin bergumam dengan bahasa asing yang dia tidak mengerti.

"Ne, Archer. Apakah kau akan memaafkanku dari Tahta Pahlawan nun jauh di sana? Karena... aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu."

Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Rin tersenyum sedih.

"Shirou, kau memang seorang idiot besar. Tapi, ingatlah, masih ada yang menangis untukmu, Shirou. Karena itu..."

Rin menengadah, memandang langit-langit putih bersih rumah sakit.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Kali ini panjaaaang!

Lanaya adalah OC... namanya dari hero Templar Assassin di Dota 2. Azwraith juga, dari Phantom Lancer. Tarrasque nama item Dota 2.

Bartholomeoi Lorelei adalah karakter canon, dia wakil direktur Asosiasi Penyihir di London.

Next entry, Maiden of Orleans dan _innuendo_.


	5. Seven Virtues: Chastity

Theme 5: Chastity (kesucian?)

Characters: Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler), Gilles de Rais (Zero Caster)

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Juga Manusia<strong>

**A Fate-verse fanfic**

**Fate **** Kinoko Nasu & TYPE-MOON**

**Chapter 5**

**Seven Virtues: Chastity**

* * *

><p>Kota kecil Maines, yang terletak di barat daya Perancis, atau garis depan Perang Seratus Tahun, selama beberapa bulan terakhir dikuasai pasukan Inggris. Bukan hanya masyarakat kecil yang kebanyakan berprofesi sebagai petani yang menderita, para bangsawannya juga. Pajak tinggi, kerja paksa, dan wajib militer adalah makanan sehari-hari. Mereka tidak berani melawan, karena selain kalah jumlah, senjata yang mereka punya hanyalah garpu dan sekop bertani. Tapi mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja. Mereka bertahan. Para prianya melindungi para wanita dengan bertindak sebagai perisai atas perlakuan semena-mena pasukan Inggris, sementara para wanita berjuang dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tak lupa, mereka berdoa memohon pertolongan Tuhan.<p>

Rupanya, doa masyarakat yang tersiksa menjadi prioritas Tuhan. Ia pun mengirimkan bantuan-Nya, dalam wujud pasukan Perancis yang menyerbu kota pada suatu pagi. Memanfaatkan kekacauan itu, para pria ikut memberontak sehingga pasukan Inggris diserbu dari dalam dan luar kota. Hasilnya, musuh berhasil dipukul mundur. Kota Maines dan warganya pun kembali bebas.

Walikota yang merasa berterimakasih, segera mengadakan pesta besar-besaran sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada pasukan Perancis. Dia bahkan tak ragu mencurahkan seluruh harta dan persediaan makanannya untuk melakukan itu, padahal sebelumnya dia bangsawan yang pelit. Sepertinya penjajahan singkat telah membuka mata batinnya.

"Bawa sini dagingnya! Simpan saja sayuran itu!"

"Oi, anggurnya habis!"

"Kayu bakarnya kurang, tebanglah lagi di hutan!"

Maka, Maines pun terlarut dalam pesta. Seluruh warga kota bahu membahu menyediakan hidangan dan minuman, menyalakan api unggun, menari dan menyanyi sebagai hiburan. Begitu juga pasukan Perancis, yang kira-kira berjumlah 2000 orang, mereka membantu para warga menyiapkan pesta, membetulkan bangunan-bangunan yang rusak, mengobati orang-orang yang terluka... atau malah sudah turun ke jalanan untuk bersenang-senang.

Karena itulah, perkemahan pasukan yang terletak di sisi barat kota sekarang kosong melompong, semua manusianya ada di kota.

Meskipun kosong begitu, seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan sendirian di area kemah masih saja merasa khawatir. Di tangannya ada selembar kain handuk dan segelas minuman hangat. Ibunya tadi meminta dia memberikannya pada sang komandan pasukan Perancis, yang masih tinggal di sana.

Tapi, bagaimana cara menemukan sang komandan di tempat yang seluas ini? Di mana-mana, dia hanya melihat tenda-tenda dan baju besi juga senjata bertebaran, semuanya terlihat sama! Dia menghela napas panjang, dia pasti akan melewatkan malam pesta karena tugas ini. Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah, dia terus mencari. Menoleh kiri-kanan, memasuki tenda sana-sini... tapi tidak juga menemukannya.

Apalagi, dia tidak tahu wajah sang komandan seperti apa! Bagi gadis kecil sepertinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, wajah semua pria itu sama. Kasar, kusam, dan kotor...

Saat berpikir begitu, terdengarlah samar-samar suatu suara. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Suara halus dan lembut seorang wanita, yang membacakan sebuah doa. Bukan, dari intonasinya, itu lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah nyanyian... lebih tepatnya, sebuah madah pujian yang sangat indah.

Kaki gadis itupun melangkah perlahan mengikuti suara itu. Dia bukanlah seorang yang religius, tapi hatinya seolah dipandu ke sana. Tak lama ia berjalan, sampai di depan sebuah tenda biru-perak yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tenda yang memancarkan kehangatan, di mana suara itu berasal.

"Di... sini ya?" dia bergumam.

Dan di saat yang sama, nyanyian... doa itu berhenti. Kemudian, dengan lembut, kain yang menutupi pintu masuk tenda terbuka. Dari dalamnya muncullah seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang dengan kepang sepanjang lutut, mata perak gelapnya berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari sore. Dengan jubah sederhana berwarna biru gelap dan rok sepanjang mata kaki, senyuman ramah terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Walaupun sama-sama perempuan, dia terpana menyaksikannya. Wanita itu... sungguh cantik. Bukan hanya wajah, maupun proporsinya yang indah, ia memancarkan sesuatu yang menunjukkan pada dunia keindahan jiwanya, kecantikan internalnya.

"Selamat sore," sapanya dengan lembut.

Ya, tidak salah lagi, ialah pemilik suara indah yang mengubah sebuah doa menjadi nyanyian pujian tadi. Mendengarnya, gadis kecil itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"S-se-selamat sore! Um..."

"Ah, saya Jeanne, komandan pasukan ini. Ada keperluan apa, nona?"

Mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir merah mudanya, gadis itupun menyadarinya. Bahkan gadis udik sepertinya mengenal dia! Jeanne d'Arc, salah satu komandan paling tersohor pasukan Perancis. Gadis suci dari Orleans yang membuang diri wanitanya untuk memimpin para pria di medan perang. Rupanya dialah pemimpin pasukan yang menyelamatkan kotanya! Betapa beruntungnya dia, bisa bertemu orang seterkenal Jeanne...

"O-oh, anu... ibu meminta saya untuk menghantarkan ini kepada anda, nona Jeanne," gadis itu menyodorkan handuk dan minuman yang dia pegang.

"Oh, terimakasih banyak," Jeanne mengambil keduanya dengan lembut. Dia menenggak minuman itu, dan menghabiskannya dengan rakus, tidak sesuai dengan keanggunannya tadi.

"A-anu... kenapa anda begitu berkeringat?" tanya si gadis, melihat wajah dan lengan Jeanne yang berpeluh. Padahal udara begitu sejuk sore itu, di hari-hari terakhir musim panas.

Jeanne menghentikan gerakannya, membuat wajahnya tersembul dr balik handuk. "Oh, ini? Aku tadi bercakap-cakap dengan Tuhan. Begitu melelahkan, aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi dalam pertempuran hari ini. Untungnya Ia mau mendengar dan memberkati upaya kami."

Jeanne adalah seorang yang saleh. Sebelum dan setelah melakukan sesuatu, dia selalu berdoa dengan khidmat. Sebelum pertempuran tadi juga, Jeanne meminta waktu 15 menit untuk berdoa. Ia mendoakan jiwa-jiwa musuh dan pasukannya yang mungkin akan tercabut, semoga mereka beristirahat dengan tenang. Pasukannya berpikir, selain karismanya yang luar biasa, Jeanne memang mendapat pertolongan Tuhan dalam setiap kegiatannya. Sehingga, mereka bisa terus bertahan dari serangan Inggris yang tiap hari semakin brutal.

"Hari ini juga, Tuhan beserta kita," kata Jeanne kemudian, dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri. Bagi gadis itu, ia terlihat begitu bercahaya, tak kalah dengan cahaya matahari terbenam di latar belakang.

"Amin, nona Jeanne," secara tak sadar, gadis itu membalas. Kemudian dia teringat pada pesan ibunya, "A-Apa anda tidak mau mandi dulu? Kami sudah menyiapkan air hangat."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin menemui kawan-kawan dahulu," kata Jeanne. "Apa kamu melihat Gilles?"

"Tuan Gilles?" kalau ini, seisi kota mengetahuinya. Seorang bangsawan muda yang meninggalkan kekayaan dan kekuasaannya untuk berperang membela tanah air, yang kini menjadi ksatria kepercayaan Jeanne. dia juga sering berbicara menggantikan sang komandan, dan beberapa saat lalu berpidato mewakilinya. "Aku melihat beliau di selatan alun-alun kota bersama para kepala pasukan lain!"

"Ah, terimakasih banyak."

Jeanne mengembalikan handuk dan gelas minuman pada gadis itu, lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya, setelah berdoa, dia akan berbincang dengan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya untuk meningkatkan moral mereka. Setelah itu mereka akan berdoa bersama, dan barulah dia bisa mengikuti pesta. Rasa lapar yang membuat perutnya berbunyi harus dia tahan!

...

Tapi tentu saja semua tidak semudah keinginannya. Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat Gilles dan kawan-kawan, dia berulangkali ditahan para warga yang berebut mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Juga makanan dan minuman, Jeanne sampai tidak bisa menghitung berapa potong kue yang dia lahap. Padahal dia samasekali belum menyantap hidangan utama!

Untungnya, setelah pemberhentiannya yang entah keberapa kali, gadis yang menemuinya di tenda tadi muncul dan membantunya menghindari warga. Diapun mengikuti si gadis melewati jalan-jalan pintas yang terhindar dari keramaian... sehingga tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di alun-alun kota.

Suasana di sana juga sangat ramai, yang berpusat pada sebuah api unggun besar di tengahnya di mana warga berdansa mengelilinginya. Gadis yang membantunya segera undur diri untuk menemui keluarganya, meninggalkan Jeanne. Untungnya, kebanyakan yang ada di sana adalah pasukan Jeanne sehingga para warga tidak bisa mengerumuninya. Setelah makan kue lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jeanne pun diarahkan ke sebuah bangunan di mana Gilles dan para pemimpin pasukannya berada.

Jeanne melangkahkan kaki ke sana, dan benar, dia mendengar suara sengau khas Gilles yang tertawa-tawa di dalam ruangan tengah, sepertinya sudah mabuk. Padahal hari masih sore! Jeanne menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia harus mencolok mata ksatria kepercayaannya itu lagi untuk menyadarkannya... dia masih ingin bicara dengan mereka dalam keadaan tidak mabuk.

"Selamat sore!"

Jeanne membuka lebar-lebar pintu ruangan itu... dan matanya terbelalak.  
>Dia melihat... Gilles dan beberapa prajurit lain... tengah bertelanjang bulat dengan beberapa wanita kota (yang juga tidak berbusana yang sepantasnya).<p>

Nah. Walaupun Jeanne adalah anak seorang petani yang tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan tinggi, tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang perempuan memberinya pengetahuan atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Maka hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang komandan adalah,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dia berteriak seperti seorang gadis kecil. Komandan pasukan Perancis, wanita yang dijuluki Pembawa Bendera Tuhan dari Orleans itu, berteriak histeris.

Lalu, entah karena teriakan atau keberadaannya, semua orang di ruangan itu menghentikan gerakan mereka yang sudah menjurus tidak senonoh. Tangan mereka membeku seolah dunia sendiri yang menghentikannya. Fenomena ini di kemudian hari dikenal para penyihir modern sebagai aksi dari Counter Force, tapi orang-orang di sana menganggapnya sebagai peringatan dr Jeanne selaku utusan Tuhan yang marah.

"K-komandan... Jeanne...?" kata orang-orang dengan kompak.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jeanne menoleh... dan segera menyesali keputusannya karena dia melihat apa yang tidak mau dia lihat. Dengan sebelah tangan menutupi matanya dan wajah memerah sampai ke telinga, dia berteriak, "A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

"Berpesta," semua orang, termasuk para wanitanya, menjawab dengan kompak.

Tentu saja. "Aku tahu itu! Tapi apakah kalian perlu... bertelanjang... seperti itu... ?!"

Semua orang saling menoleh mendengar pernyataan terpatah-patah itu. Sungguhan, komandan tidak tahu soal 'pesta seperti ini'? Seorang prajurit di dekat Gilles mengarahkan telunjuk ke pelipisnya dan memutar-mutarnya.

Gilles hanya menghela napas. Apa dia harus menjelaskannya? Aaah, dasar komandan yang polos dan imut. Dia pun angkat bicara, "Jeanne, umm, kamu tahu bahwa 'itu' tidak bisa dilakukan tanpa membuka baju kan?"

"Makanya itu!" Jeanne melepas tangannya dari depan wajah dan bangkit, tapi kemudian menyadari kesalahannya dan buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak melihat 'itu' milik para prajuritnya di bawah sana. "Kenapa kalian memilih melakukan 'itu' waktu pesta?"

Aaah, sang Gadis Orleans ini benar-benar polos, bukankah begitu? Para prajurit pria tertawa gemas. Tentu saja mereka akan melakukan 'itu'! Ini kan pesta!

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?! Segera pakai baju kalian!"

"Haaah, Jeanne, Jeanne," Gilles mengenakan celana dan berjalan menuju komandan tercintanya itu. Tapi dia masih bertelanjang dada sehingga Jeanne tidak mau menatapnya. "Kami para pria, jauh dari rumah dan keluarga. Kami butuh kehangatan... kalau kamu tahu maksudku."

"K-kalian kan bisa ke api unggun besar di alun-alun, berdansa, makan, dan bermain! Bu-bukan 'ini'!"

Dia tidak mau mengerti... atau dia mengerti tapi tidak mau menyetujuinya? Gilles menoleh ke kawan-kawan seperjuangannya yang hanya mengangkat bahu mereka dengan kompak. "Baik, baik... kami akan ke sana. Anak-anak, cepatlah! Wajah komandan kita bisa meledak kalau terlalu lama di sini!"

"Yaaaa..."

Mereka menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Hilang sudah kesempatan mereka malam ini... mereka tidak tahu apa ke depannya akan ada kesempatan 'bermain' lagi mengingat peperangan semakin sengit. Mereka pun mengenakan pakaian dan mengucapkan perpisahan pada pasangan masing-masing, sebelum berjalan gontai keluar ruangan. Ya, meskipun begitu, mereka tetap memenuhi perintah sang komandan. Benar-benar karisma yang amat kuat.

Setelah itu, para wanita juga kembali mengenakan pakaian. Sebenarnya Jeanne ingin menasihati mereka agar tidak menyia-nyiakan kewanitaan mereka begitu saja kepada para pria-pria tidak dikenal seperti pasukannya, tapi dia berpikir kalau dia tidak berhak. Akhirnya dia membiarkan para wanita keluar ruangan dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Gilles kembali mengenakan baju besinya dan berpamitan pada Jeanne, "Kalau begitu, nonaku, aku akan menuju alun-alun bersama pasukan..."

"Gilles."

Sang ksatria kepercayaan menghentikan langkah dan menolehkan wajahnya. "Iya, nonaku?"

"Setelah pesta berakhir, kumpulkan semua pasukan."

Paling-paling doa malam lagi, Gilles berpikir sambil mencibirkan bibir bawahnya. "Baik."

Mendengar konfirmasi itu, Jeanne menoleh... dan Gilles merasa celananya basah.

"Aku INGIN berbicara dengan kalian semua tentang kebodohan tadi."

Senyuman Jeanne saat mengatakan itu JAUH lebih mengerikan daripada armada Inggris... atau iblis yang diundang Prelati, kenalan Gilles. Pria itu menelan ludah dalam-dalam, dia tidak yakin akan bisa kembali ke medan perang setelah ini...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hm... cukup susah menulis cerita tentang Chastity yang arti sebenarnya adalah keperawanan, tanpa menembus rating T. Jadi, wajar kalau garing, hahaha.

Next, final chapter! Kecemburuan seorang anak kepada ayahnya.


	6. Seven Sins: Wrath

Theme 5: Wrath (Amarah)

Characters: Mordred

Selesai dalam 2 hari, yey!

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Juga Manusia<strong>

**A Fate-verse fanfic**

**Fate **** Kinoko Nasu & TYPE-MOON**

**Chapter 6**

**Seven Sins: Wrath**

* * *

><p>Dia bersinar terang.<p>

Rambut emasnya, mata hijau bak padang rumputnya, senyuman penuh wibawanya, jiwa ksatrianya... semua bersinar dengan terang. Seolah tidak ada bagian dirinya yang memiliki kegelapan atau bayangan.

Ya, dia begitu terang... sehingga membuat mataku sakit.

Ayahandaku yang cantik.

-xXxXx-

Ayahanda. Atau, bagi semua orang di kerajaan Camelot, sang raja.

Arthur Pendragon, putra Uther Pendragon, pria dengan darah naga mengaliri tubuhnya. Yang mencabut pedang Caliburn dari batu dan menjadi raja Camelot. Ia yang dianugerahi pedang peri Excalibur. Yang memegang kunci menuju Avalon, Utopia yang Takkan Terjangkau. Raja yang dicintai seluruh rakyat dan ksatrianya.

Di balik itu... hanya sedikit yang mengetahui bahwa "Arthur" sebenarnya bernama "Arturia". Seorang gadis kecil, umurnya tidak lebih dari 14 kali pergantian musim dingin, ketika ia mencabut pedang dari batu. Pedang yang membawanya menjadi raja.

Ah, bukan. Kalau dia adalah seorang gadis... dengan begitu, dia bukanlah putra, melainkan putri dari Uther. Dengan begitu, dia bukan seorang raja, melainkan seorang ratu.

Dia bukan ayah, melainkan ibu.

Tapi... Arturia adalah ayahandaku.

Heh. Apa kau bingung? Aku juga!

Tapi, yah. Akan kucoba menjelaskan pada otak dangkalmu (yang lebih dangkal daripadaku, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang bisa mengukur kedangkalan otak?).

Kelahiranku bukan suatu hal yang alamiah. Ibuku, Morgan le Fay, adalah sepupu Arturia. Tapi, beliau tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan mencicipi kekuasaan, ia dibuang jauh-jauh dari Camelot dengan alasan bahwa ia adalah penyihir wanita yang menyesatkan. Alasan yang konyol... karena semua orang tahu, Arturia membencinya. Lagipula, Camelot sudah memiliki penyihir kenegaraan, Merlin yang eksentrik itu.

Ya, eksentrik. Merlin bukan penyihir kebanyakan yang bijak dan selalu bersikap netral; pria itu adalah seorang yang usil, mesum, dan seenaknya sendiri. Memanfaatkan sifat-sifat itu, Morgan meminta bantuannya.

Maka aku pun terlahir.

Dengan sihirnya, Merlin mengubah Arturia menjadi seorang pria untuk sementara, dan ibu berhubungan badan dengannya. Hasilnya adalah aku, seorang anak haram.

Haha, suatu situasi yang runyam, bukan? Maksudku, tidak mungkin ada yang percaya bahwa aku adalah anak dari Arturia dan sepupunya, yang keduanya adalah perempuan!

Ibu menyembunyikan aku, dan dengan sihirnya, mempercepat pertumbuhanku. Maka, dalam waktu 2 tahun aku sudah berpenampilan dan bersikap seperti anak berusia 14 tahun. Tentu saja, wajahku sangat mirip dengan ayah. Rambut pirang, mata hijau, dan postur tubuh yang tidak lembut tapi tidak seanggun gadis pada umumnya.

Entah mengapa, ibu sangat senang melihat penampilanku ini. Dia pun tidak memperlakukanku sebagai anak gadis.

Sampai suatu hari, beliau berkata, "Bantu aku memiliki kerajaan ini, putraku."

Entah mengapa waktu itu aku menyetujuinya begitu saja. Mungkin aku berpikir, kalau ayah yang mengenaliku sebagai anaknya, akan mewariskan kerajaan padaku ketika beliau mangkat. Bukankah semua kerajaan seperti itu? Anak mewarisi kekuasaan dari ayah, dan cucu mewarisi kekuasaan dari anak, begitu seterusnya.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa menemui ayah dan serta-merta memintanya mewariskan Camelot padaku. Aku harus mendapat pengakuannya. Jadi, aku menyamar dengan helm tua dan memasuki pelatihan _squire_ di ibukota. Rupanya, teknik berpedang ayah yang tersohor juga aku warisi, sehingga aku menjadi lulusan terbaik di angkatanku. Setelah itu, aku mendaftar sebagai ksatria kerajaan, dan melewati berbagai pertempuran dengan bangsa Viking juga Saxon bersama pasukan raja. Selama itu pula aku tidak pernah melepas helm tua itu, seolah itu menjadi wajahku di medan perang.

Ayahanda... mengakui bakat dan kemampuanku, dengan menjadikanku anggota Ksatria Meja Bundar. Aku berpikir, mungkin keinginan ibunda akan bisa segera tercapai. Jadi, sembari melayani sang raja di Meja Bundar, aku mencari-cari kesempatan untuk membuka kedokku.

Suatu hari, kesempatan itu datang.

Saat itu kami tengah bertempur di utara Camelot melawan pasukan Viking. Pertempuran telah berlangsung berhari-hari, tapi pagi tadi pasukan utama Camelot yang dipimpin Sir Kay datang sehingga kami dapat memperoleh kemenangan. Perlawanan musuh berakhir, dan ayahanda memerintahkan pasukannya untuk tidak membuang tenaga dengan mengejar para pengecut itu.

Kini kami berada di kemah pasukan. Seperti biasa, setelah makan bersama para ksatria utamanya (kalau kau menganggap masakan Gawain sebagai makanan), ayah undur diri ke kemah raja untuk beristirahat. Ini kesempatanku yang terbesar!

Tak lama, kakiku sudah melangkah ke depan kemah raja. Aku menghela napas panjang, dan kuberanikan diriku. Ini mudah. Tidak menakutkan, pasukan Saxon yang barbar lebih seram! Ksatria macam apa yang tidak bisa menghadapi ayah sendiri?!

"Yang mulia."

Oh, suaraku keluar dengan terang dan jelas. Ini pertanda yang bagus.

"... siapakah gerangan? Oh, suara itu... Mordred 'kah? Masuklah."

Tentu saja ayahanda mempersilakan aku begitu saja. Aku adalah salah satu ksatria favoritnya di Meja Bundar, bersama Sir Lancelot dan Gawain. Maka aku menyibakkan pintu tenda dan masuk.

Di dalam, aku melihat sang raja sudah tidak mengenakan baju perang peraknya. Hanya tinggal... uhm, gaunnya (?) yang berwarna biru. Aah, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Aku heran, kenapa tidak ada yang berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita? Wajahnya tampak lembut, jari-jari tangannya lentik, bahkan ia menggunakan gaun di bawah baju perangnya!

Tapi, itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Ada apa, Ksatria Merah, tidak biasanya kau ingin berbicara 4 mata denganku?"

Ksatria Merah, heh, itu julukanku di Meja Bundar. Tapi, tidak untuk lama. Setelah ini, aku akan dijuluki Pangeran Meja Bundar, atau semacamnya. Hehe, aku tertawa kecil di balik helm perangku, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah identitas ini kubongkar.

"Ini... urusan yang sangat penting. Dan pribadi, saya khawatir."

"Oh, silahkan saja," Arthur... bukan, Arturia merebahkan diri di atas kursi tingginya.

"Yang Mulia... bukan," aku meraih bagian bawah helmku, dan dengan bunyi 'klik', melepaskan pengaitnya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan kubuka benda yang menjadi wajahku selama bertahun-tahun ini. Setelah lepas, aku kibaskan rambut pirangku, yang sewarna dengan rambut keemasan ayah yang tersohor. Mata hijauku, yang juga sewarna dengan manik batu zamrudnya, memandang wajah yang terhenyak itu. Kemudian, aku meletakkan helmku di pinggang, kedua tanganku memegangnya; ini tata krama dasar untuk ksatria yang ingin berbicara dengan penguasa, yang selama ini aku abaikan. "Ayahanda," kataku.

Mata sang raja melebar, mungkin seukuran perisai _buckler_ para _squire_. Bagaimana tidak? Aku, ksatria Meja Bundarnya yang terpercaya, tiba-tiba membuka rahasia yang terdalam... wajah asliku. Bukan itu saja, aku mengaku sebagai anaknya!

Bukan, ini bukan sebuah pengakuan. Wajahku yang sama persis dengan beliau, adalah bukti hubungan darah kami yang terkuat.

Ayah bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, menyenggol gelas berisi anggur yang ada di dekatnya. Gelas itu jatuh berdenting dan isinya tumpah, tapi tidak ada yang peduli.

"Kau... bagaimana bisa... wajahmu, suaramu..."

Beliau berjalan pelan ke arahku, dan menggerakkan tangannya ke dekat wajahku. Aah, aku merasa darah naik ke wajahku... aku tidak pernah menerima perlakuan familial seperti ini dari ibunda...

Tapi, beberapa jengkal sebelum menyentuhku, beliau menghentikan gerakannya.

"Morgan le Fay. Kau hasil... ulahnya waktu itu?"

'Hasil'? Apa itu kata yang pantas untuk menyebutku, putranya?

"Benar, saya... putra anda, dan ibunda Morgan."

Mata beliau semakin terbelalak, mungkin tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi. Kemudian, dengan beberapa langkah canggung, beliau berjalan mundur... sampai menabrak kursi tempatnya tadi duduk. Ia tampak gemetar... dan perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Terkutuklah dikau, Morgan."

Kenapa dia mengutuk ibunda? Aku ingin menanyakannya, jadi aku melangkah maju. Tapi...

"Hentikan. Jangan bergerak!"

Beliau menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan... oh tidak, mengacungkan pedang Excalibur ke arahku. Apa... maksudnya ini?

"Ayahanda! Kenapa engkau mengarahkan pedang ke arah saya, putra anda sendiri?!"

"Kau... kau bukan anakku. Ya. Mustahil Morgan bisa menghasilkan keturunan denganku..."

A-apa ini?! Beliau... menyangkalku?

"Tapi, baginda! Hamba ada di sini, hamba ini nyata! Hamba... mewarisi wajah anda, suara anda, kemampuan berpedang anda! Hamba adalah putramu!" aku menyentuh wajah, dan aku merasa seperti melihat cermin. Bedanya, ekspresi wajah yang sama di seberang sana tampak... bingung. Marah. Tidak terima. Penyangkalan...

"Jangan... menyebut dirimu sebagai keturunanku!"

Teriakan sang raja seolah bergemuruh di dalam kemah sepi itu. Tidak lama, aku mendengar suara berderap dari arah luar... sepertinya para ksatria menyerbu ke sini!

"Yang mulia!" adalah Gawain, yang pertama menampakkan wajah tampannya ke dalam kemah. Dia memang menjadi ksatria utama Meja Bundar menggantikan Sir Lancelot yang kabur. "Saya mendengar teriakan, apakah ada masalah..."

Gerakan mulutnya terhenti begitu melihatku. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah ayahanda, dan kembali padaku. Rupanya, dia bingung melihat wajah kami yang begitu mirip.

"... yang mulia, ada dua orang?!" Sir Kay berteriak, tidak percaya.

"Bukan. Helm perang itu... kau Mordred?" Sir Tristan, sang pemanah, memang amat cermat. Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi wajah aslimu seperti itu... sangat mirip dengan baginda..." Percival berkomentar.

"Putranya?!"

Semua ksatria yang ada di dalam kemah berteriak bersamaan, kaget. Tentu saja. Selama menikahi Lady Guinevere sampai meninggalnya sang ratu, raja Arthur tidak dikaruniai keturunan. Maka, jika ada aku di sini, berarti... aku adalah anak haram. Hmph. Pemikiran mereka benar adanya.

"Benar, saya-"

"Kawan-kawan."

Ayahanda memotong apa yang hendak aku ucapkan. Semua mata, termasuk milikku, langsung tertuju padanya. Ia tampak sangat serius, kebingungan dan kekagetan yang tadi mewarnai wajah cantiknya sudah sirna bagaikan ilusi sihir.

"Dia adalah pembunuh yang dikirim Morgan le Fay untuk mencelakaiku. Tangkap dia."

"Ayahanda?! Apa maksud-"

Dengan sigap dan tanpa bertanya, Gawain dan Percival yang berada paling dekat denganku, mencengkeram kedua lenganku. Helm perangku jatuh berdentang di tanah... bersamaan dengan kepercayaan diriku.

"Ayahanda! Saya adalah putra anda, bukan pembunuh! Kenapa anda-"

"Diam! Kau pasti dikirim penyihir itu untuk membunuh baginda!" kata Gawain.

"Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini dia diam saja... pantas! Dia menyiapkan taktik pengecut seperti ini, pelacur hitam itu!" kata Sir Kay.

"Jangan menghina ibundaku!" aku berteriak. "Ayahanda, ayahanda! Hentikan! Saya-"

Ia memandangku seperti memandang bangkai hewan, cahaya pedang Excalibur menyinari wajahku hanya dari jarak beberapa jengkal. "Pergilah jauh-jauh, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan pedang suci ini harus kotor oleh darahmu."

Aah.

Kata-katanya begitu telak. Tidak ada penyambutan bagi anak yang tak pernah ditemuinya selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada ucapan pujian atas usahanya selama di Meja Bundar... tidak ada apapun.

Hanya penolakan dan umpatan yang kuterima.

Aku merasa pipiku basah. Heh! Aku, seorang ksatria, menangis?! Sungguh memalukan! Pantas beliau tidak mau mengakuiku-

"Guh..."

Bukan. Ini bukanlah air mata seorang ksatria... ini adalah air mata seorang anak yang dibuang ayahnya. Harga diri ksatria tak ada hubungannya dengan ini.

Ya, inilah akhir pencarianku. Akhir impianku, akhir semuanya.

Air mata ini terus meleleh sampai Gawain dan Percival mengusirku keluar area perkemahan.

-xXxXx-

Setahun kemudian.

Bukit Camlann. Lokasi puncak pertempuran pasukan raja dan pasukan yang kupimpin.

Ya. Sejak hari itu, aku menyatakan perang pada Arturia. Rasa hormat dan rinduku pada ayahanda, berubah menjadi kebencian dan dendam. Aku pun menggalang kekuatan untuk merebut kekuasaan, sesuai keinginan mendiang ibunda, yang kini menjadi keinginanku juga.

Jika aku tidak bisa mewarisi kerajaan sebagai putra kandung, maka aku akan merebutnya dengan kekerasan. Tidak ada cara lain. Bersamaku ada beberapa bangsawan, juga ordo ksatria yang tidak menyukai gaya kepemimpinan Arturia yang sangat egois.

Ini adalah pemberontakan, terhadap ayahandaku yang cantik.

Camelot terbelah menjadi dua kubu. Satu di bawah kepemimpinan sang Raja Para Ksatria dan aku, yang kini dijuluki sang Ksatria Pengkhianat. Hmph, nama yang lebih bagus daripada Ksatria Merah di Meja Bundar dulu.

Dan, ini adalah pertempuran terakhir. Kedua kubu menyiapkan pasukan terbaik mereka, dengan jumlah dan kekuatan tempur yang seimbang. Tidak. Pasukanku lebih kuat, karena hati mereka terbakar oleh semangat perubahan. Beberapa anggota Ksatria Meja Bundar yang tangguh sudah tewas, Sir Lancelot juga tidak pernah kembali dari pembuangannya. Camelot yang menyia-nyiakan rakyat akan runtuh.

Bukit Camlann ini akan menjadi saksi kemenanganku atas raja yang egois ini.

Tapi sebanyak apapun pasukan yang dibawa masing-masing kubu, tidak ada artinya di hadapan pedang dan senjata suci milik ayahanda dan aku.

Carnwennan memotong baju perang, perisai, dan badan musuh.

Rhongomyniad menusuk, menembus badan musuh dari satu ujung ke ujung lain.

Excalibur memancarkan cahaya yang membelah langit.

Clarent mewarnai bukit menjadi merah darah.

Jumlah pasukan kedua pihak semakin sedikit. Bala bantuan yang datang seolah hilang tertiup angin, mereka juga hancur begitu saja.

Hingga pada akhirnya, aku bertemu lagi dengan ayahanda – Arturia Pendragon. Di puncak Bukit Camlann yang dipenuhi tumpukan mayat dan senjata.

Tiada lagi wibawa dan kesabaran dalam kedua bola mata zamrud yang menatapku.

"Puaskah kau, iblis, atas ambisimu yang menghancurkan Camelot ini?!" ia berteriak, penuh amarah.

Sama seperti dulu. Tak ada sambutan, tak ada ucapan rindu... hanya kebencian yang kuterima darinya. Tapi aku bukan aku yang dulu. Kini aku bisa melawan.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau sendiri tidak mengerti pemikiran para ksatriamu, membuat mereka ikut mengoyak negeri ini!"

Ooh. Alis Arturia berkedut mendengar itu. Tepat sasaran, huh?

Memang, pasukanku bisa sampai di sini juga karena bantuan para ksatria yang meninggalkannya. Bisa dibilang, secara tidak langsung kebijakan-kebijakan Arturia turut memperkuat kubu kami.

"Itu semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak menghasut mereka dengan tipuan darimu dan ibumu, si penyihir gagak itu!" dia menyerang balik.

"Aku tidak menghasut mereka!" aku menyipitkan mataku, tidak mau kalah. "Mereka hanya mengikuti suara hati mereka, yang tidak menyukaimu. Ibunda... hanya mempercepat prosesnya."

Saat itu aku seperti berdebat dengan cermin. Bagaimana bisa, 2 orang berwajah sama, memiliki pemikiran yang begitu berbeda?

"Kau... kalau saja kau tidak pernah ada... hal seperti ini takkan terjadi," Arturia bergumam, tapi suaranya mencapai telingaku. Tangannya yang menggenggam tombak bergetar keras karena amarah. "Camelot tidak akan hancur, para ksatriaku tidak perlu mati sia-sia, pertempuran ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Ah... jadi begitu, ya? Akhirnya kau berharap aku tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Sampai mana kau mau menyangkal keberadaanku, ayahanda?

"Apa kau berharap aku tidak pernah ada?"

Arturia diam saja. Itu... kuanggap sebagai jawaban, 'ya'.

Ah, ayahanda. Meskipun kau tidak pernah mengakuiku sampai sebegitunya, aku mencintaimu... dan membencimu di tiap hembusan nafasku.

"Maka, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan. Bersiaplah," kuhunus Clarent ke depan badanku.

"Sifat ksatria tidak ada padamu, penghasut!" Arturia berkata seolah ingin meludah.

Pertempuran idealisme 2 orang ksatria memang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan tajamnya besi. Kami akan berduel. Siapapun yang memenangi ini, akan menjadi kebenaran yang baru di Camelot... bukan, dataran Britania.

Raja Para Ksatria, Arturia Pendragon melawan Ksatria Pengkhianat, Mordred.

Raja melawan pemberontak.

Ayah melawan putra.

Tombak Rhongomyniad melawan pedang Clarent.

Tombak yang Bersinar Sampai ke Ujung Bumi, melawan Pedang Darah Arthur.

Kami berdua sudah kepayahan, bisa roboh kapan saja. Mungkin hanya semangat dan harga diri ksatria yang membuat kami masih bisa menggenggam senjata masing-masing. Walaupun aku tidak yakin masih memiliki itu. Apakah pengkhianat dan penghasut masih bisa dianggap sebagai ksatria?

Tapi buktinya, aku masih bisa berdiri.

Dash.

Tidak ada teriakan sebelum bertempur, tidak ada ancang-ancang, tidak ada peringatan.

Kami berdua menjejak tanah dengan sekuat tenaga, melaju ke arah lawan di depan mata dengan sekuat tenaga penghabisan. Semua dipertaruhkan dalam 1 serangan ini. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku yang menggenggam Clarent ke udara, tebasan 2 tangan adalah serangan dasar, tapi terkuat, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Siapa yang bisa menyerang lebih dulu, dialah yang menang!

Kedua pasang mata kami bertemu. Mata hijau yang penuh amarah dalam diam, dan mata hijau yang penuh semangat ingin membuktikan diri.

Kemudian, sepasang mata hijau yang kutatap menghilang... sang pemilik merendahkan badannya-

JREB.

"Gah...!"

Tiba-tiba... aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas di bagian dadaku. Itu... adalah rasa sakit, yang teramat sangat sampai membuat badanku terasa terbakar. Kedua tanganku berhenti di gerakan menebas, dan aku bisa mendengar Clarent jatuh ke tanah.

"A-akh..."

Rasa sakit kembali berdenyut. Penasaran, aku menoleh ke bawah, mencari-cari sumber rasa sakit itu... dan ah, kulihat batang Rhongomyniad menancap, menembus baju perang, tunik dalam, dan... rongga dadaku. Rupanya itu penyebabnya?

Tombak memang memiliki jarak serangan yang lebih jauh daripada pedang, apalagi cara menyerangnya lebih bervariasi. Kau bisa memukul dengan ujung tumpulnya, kau bisa menyabet dengan gagangnya, dan yang paling utama... kau bisa menusuk dengan bagian tajamnya. Malah menusuk itulah serangan yang paling sederhana, hanya dibutuhkan 2 gerakan, mundur dan maju.

Itulah penyebabnya. Ayah menusukkan Rhongomyniad.

Tombak suci itu memang memiliki kekuatan magis untuk bisa menembus apapun. Jangankan badan manusia, batu dan baju besi pun bisa ditembusnya.

Dan sekarang ujung tombak itu keluar dari punggungku. Sementara pedangku tak bisa mencapainya.

Aku... kalah.

"Buargh!" darah membuncah dari dalam mulutku, dan seketika itu juga aku merasa dunia berputar di bawah kakiku.

Bruk!

Aku bisa mendengar suara berdebam yang memekakkan telinga, suara yang datang dari tubuhku yang terbanting ke tanah.

Darah mengucur deras dari luka di dadaku. Jelas, ini adalah luka fatal.

Aah, aku kalah. Akhirnya. Pertempuran Camlann, dan semua perang ini, dimenangkan oleh ayahanda dan Camelot. Sungguh tidak berguna, aku ini. Perjuangan kami selama berbulan-bulan, berakhir begitu saja dengan satu serangan ini.

Tidak kudengar teriakan senang dari pemenang duel, atau kuterima uluran tangan sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada orang yang kalah. Ayahanda tidak berbuat apapun.

Bahkan ia tidak memandangku lagi. Di matanya, aku yang sekarang hanyalah mayat... bukan, mungkin bangkai hewan.

"A-ayahanda..."

Sarung tangan besiku yang penuh darah berusaha menggapai ujung jubah beliau. Perlahan. Tiap gerakan yang dilakukan tanganku membuat tubuhku bergetar dahsyat karena rasa sakit. Perlahan. Darah kembali membuncah dari luka di perutku. Perlahan... pandanganku jadi semakin kabur.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menggapai apapun.

Ayah yang tadinya berada di depanku, telah menghilang entah ke mana. Tanganku terbanting dengan keras di atas tanah, menyebarkan rasa sakit lagi. Tapi, kupikir aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku... atau, aku memang tidak bisa merasakannya lagi?

Klak... klak...

Dengan kesadaranku yang semakin menipis, entah kenapa aku bisa mendengar bunyi khas sepatu besi milik ayah. Memang benar, dia berjalan menjauhiku. Heh, senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirku yang darahnya mulai mengering. Bahkan sampai akhir nafasku pun, dia tidak mau mengakuiku?

Kenapa... kenapa, ayah? Apa aku begitu memalukan buatmu? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau... benar-benar berharap aku tidak pernah ada?

"... maaf."

Hah.

"Maaf."

Aku mendengar sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Ayahanda, raja Arturia Pendragon yang abadi dan perkasa itu, meminta maaf.

"Semuanya... Gawain, Tristan, Kay, Percival, Dinadan, Galahad..."

Dia mengucapkan nama para ksatria Meja Bundar-nya satu-persatu. Semua yang tewas dalam perang saudara ini, dan pertempuran-pertempuran sebelumnya.

"Guinevere, Lance... lot..."

Bahkan Guinevere dan Lancelot, pasangan pengkhianat itu.

"Maaf..."

Dan tentunya, namaku tidak ia sebut. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau meminta maaf kepada musuh yang menghancurkan kerajaanmu?

Krak, krak.

Dengan bunyi berderak yang menakutkan, aku mencoba membuat kepalaku menoleh. Aku... aku ingin melihat ayah. Tapi, tenagaku semakin menghilang seiring kesadaranku yang menipis, mungkin bisa terus sadar sampai saat ini sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban tersendiri. Aku... tidak peduli. Aku ingin melihat ayahanda di saat-saat terakhirku.

Walaupun dia tidak mengakuiku.

Walaupun dia mengutukku.

Walaupun dialah... yang mengakhiri nyawaku.

"A... ayahanda..."

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama yang terasa seperti selamanya, aku bisa menggerakkan kepalaku menghadap ayah. Ia tengah berlutut, menyandarkan sebelah tangannya pada pedang Excalibur kebanggaannya, yang kini berlumuran darah, menghalangi pancaran cahaya sucinya...

Dan, aaah, sulit dipercaya.

Ia menangis.

"Maaf! Andai... aku mendengarkan kalian..."

Sang raja, yang tidak pernah menumpahkan darahnya sendiri selama 10 tahun, menumpahkan air matanya di medan perang. Itu... suatu pemandangan yang amat langka, aku tidak percaya bisa menyaksikannya di penghujung nyawaku ini.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Kemudian ia meraung sejadi-jadinya, dan memukul-mukul tanah. Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi apa yang dia teriakkan, karena dunia menjadi semakin sunyi bagiku. Tapi tidak apa. Asal aku bisa melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali...

Aah.

Cahaya matahari senja menyinari sang raja, cahaya jingga yang memancarkan kesedihan. Membuat air mata sang raja berkilauan bak pedang yang baru diasah. Membuat warna perak baju besinya berkilap-kilap dengan bangga, mengabaikan bekas darah dan kerusakannya.

Dia bersinar.

Dia bersinar amat terang... sampai mataku sakit.

Aku... ingin seterang dirinya...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Rhongomyniad adalah tombak milik Arturia, kalau dia di-summon sebagai Lancer, itu menjadi Noble Phantasm-nya. Carnwennan juga, sepasang pisau miliknya.

Dengan ini serial Servant Juga Manusia aku akhiri dulu, karena sudah memenuhi syarat kontes. Tapi tenang saja, setelah penjurian akan aku lanjutkan dengan sisa 4 Cardinal Sins dan 4 Virtue selanjutnya!

Btw, setelah dilihat-lihat lagi ternyata aku terpengaruh Takashi Takeuchi... terlalu banyak kloningan Arturia! Ada Arturia sendiri, Jeanne, juga Mordred. Hahahaha... sialan.


End file.
